A troublesome child
by sakuraflowergal
Summary: Pain and sadness hit Sakura hard when her beloved father died in a car crash. At the time when she was feeling her worst, a little girl appeared: Sakura's daughter! Join the Gang in this funny and exciting adventure with the mysterious and troublesome chi
1. The sudden death

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
This story took place 2 months after the second movie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura san"  
  
"Ohayo, Kaiju"  
  
"SAKURA KAIJU JA NAI MOU!"  
  
"Cool down, you two. Eat up before you're late for school" Fujitaka said with a smile on his face.  
  
Sakura has just turned 13 and is in Tomoeda junior high school. Tomyo, Sakura and Syaoran got into the same class while Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki are in Excel City junior high school. Both schools are located side by side so there is a lot of competition between the two schools.  
  
Touya is in his second year in University with Yukito. Both still do a lot of part-time jobs, trying to save enough for a vacation in England.  
  
"Bye Dad!" Touya and Sakura said  
  
"Have a safe trip!"  
  
Touya hopped onto his bicycle and sped away. Sakura put on her roller blades and took off like a rocket, racing after Touya.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me?" Sakura asked angrily when she caught up with her brother.  
  
"It will be 1 o'clock by the time we get to school if I waited for you. Kaijus move very slowly"  
  
"SAKURA KAIJU JA NAI MOU!" Sakura shouted, almost breaking Touya's eardrums.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu!"  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yukito- san" Sakura said.  
  
Yukito take teaching course in University. He wanted to be a great teacher like Fujitaka. Touya take the business course in the same University. The University is only a few minutes walk from Tomoeda junior high school.  
  
They were talking about their funny experiences in school when they heard a loud bang from the road. A van had hit a blue car. Both vehicles are serious damaged. Touya and Sakura's happy face turned into a horrified one when they saw the blue car.  
  
"It's Otosan's car!" Both Touya and Sakura shouted.  
  
The three of them run towards the accident site. Many people had crowded around it. Sakura felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she sees the horrible state that he father is in. Touya and Yukito tried to pull their father out of the vehicle. The people around them helped but they could not get Fujitaka out of the car. The ambulance arrived and managed to get both drives out of the car. Forgetting about school, Sakura and Touya tried to climb into the ambulance with their father but one of the paramedics stopped Sakura.  
  
"Only 18 and above allowed."  
  
"But I want to go. That's my father." Sakura pleaded desperately.  
  
"Yuki, take care of my sister. Sakura, don't make things difficult for these people. They need to send Father to the hospital immediately." Touya said.  
  
Yukito pulled Sakura away from the ambulance and it drove away.  
  
"Let's go to school" Yukito said, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"I want to go to the hospital, Yukito- san. Please let me go. How can I concentrate in school when father is fighting death?" Sakura cried.  
  
"Alright." Yukito said, defeated.  
  
They went to the Hospital and saw Touya crying in the A & E unit.  
  
"He left us Sakura, He left us to join Mother." Touya whispered between sobs.  
  
"No.no. he didn't. Please tell me you are joking, please tell me Father is alright, please, please, please!" Sakura begged.  
  
Sakura suddenly dash out of the Hospital, sobbing loudly. Yukito tried to chase after her but he lost her. Sakura was too fast for Yukito. Sakura run and run and run. She didn't know where she is going to nor did she know how long she had run. But when she stopped, she is in the Penguin Park. She sat on a swing and cried. She eventually cried herself to sleep. All the running and crying was too tiring.  
  
When she woke up, she found herself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. For a while, she stared at walls of the room. Then she started crying when she remembered the accident. Just then, Syaoran walked in.  
  
"You've woke up." He said. Then he saw the tears.  
  
"Why are you crying? Please stop crying, Sakura" Syaoran said as he hug her and try to calm Sakura down.  
  
"My Father died in a car accident this morning" Sakura said, feeling herself calming down in Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Is that why you didn't come to school today? Oh you poor thing!"  
  
Syaoran rocked Sakura as if she was a baby and Sakura fell asleep in his arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is this chapter good? This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review. 


	2. A new day

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A troublesome child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Let me sent you home, you look like you would faint any moment."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you don't have to worry about me, I fine. I can go home myself, I know the way." Sakura said.  
  
"If you say so, good bye and good night, Sakura."  
  
"Good night."  
  
When Sakura got home, she was welcomed by a house full of people.  
  
"Sakura, you're home, we're so worried about you. Where did you go?" Touya asked.  
  
Immediately, Sakura felt guilty for running away from the hospital and didn't tell him where she went.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't call home. I was at Syaoran-kun's place."  
  
"You went to that gaki's place?! Of all places, there?!" Touya asked.  
  
"Yes. Syaoran-kun's my friend. He found me on the street and brought me back to his house." Sakura said.  
  
"I should have known that you went to Li-kun's house." Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
Tomoyo had received the news of Fujitaka's death and Sakura's disappearance. She called Chiharu and the others but no one saw her. It didn't strike her that Sakura would be at Syaoran's house for so long. Worrying about Sakura and Touya, Tomoyo went to the Kinomoto House to wait for Sakura's return.  
  
Sonomi went to the Kinomoto's House. She was worried about Touya and Sakura when she heard the news. When Tomoyo said that she was going to the Kinomoto's House, Sonomi went too.  
  
"You must be tired. Do you want something to eat?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"No thanks. I think I'm too tired to eat. I'll go to sleep." Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura walked upstairs and disappear into her room before anyone else has the chance to say anything. She lay on her bed and stared at the wall. Kero flew out from the drawer and try to comfort Sakura. Tomoyo had came up earlier and told him the news.  
  
"Sakura, don't be so depressed. Your father wouldn't be happy to see you so sad. He didn't want you to lose your genki because of him."  
  
"I wish that this is all a terrible nightmare. When I wake up, everything would be all right and Otosan would be downstairs preparing breakfast." Sakura said.  
  
"But you know that all this is not a nightmare. It is real. You'll need to learn how to accept it. That's life. Now, go to sleep. You will need your strength tomorrow." Kero said.  
  
"Good night, Kero." Sakura said.  
  
"Good night. Sweet dreams."  
  
Sakura didn't sleep that night. No one in the house could, even Kero. Sakura kept thinking about the car crash and her father's horrible state when the paramedics brought him onto the ambulance. She cried silently so as not to wake up Kero but she didn't know that Kero was watching her while he pretends to sleep. Kero wanted to do something to make Sakura feel better but he knew that she needed to release her feelings and keeping the tears in doesn't help.  
  
Sakura cried the whole night. The sun rose and a new day arrived. Sakura got up from bed and prepared for the new day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how was this chapter? It's a bit short but please R&R. 


	3. Mirror of the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A troublesome child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Ohayo" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura." Touya said.  
  
It the first time in years when Touya actually wished Sakura good morning without insults or annoying comments. Touya didn't sleep at all last night. Yukito stayed over night to comfort the two heart-broken Kinomotos.  
  
Fujitaka was to be buried that day so neither of his two children were feeling happy. Tomoyo and Syaoran had been excused from school to attend the burial. Sonomi had also excused herself from work to attend the saddening event. Though Sonomi had never liked Fujitaka for taking Nadeshico away from her, Sonomi never want Fujitaka dead. They buried Fujitaka beside Nadeshico so that they would be together forever.  
  
Later that day, Tomoyo and Syaoran brought Sakura to the fun places in Tokyo. They wanted Sakura to cheer up and have fun like the old Sakura but their plan failed. Sakura followed Tomoyo and Syaoran around in Tokyo but her heart was not with her. Finally, they have to go back home. Tomoyo went home with her bodyguards leaving the lovers alone. She hoped that Syaoran would cheer Sakura up.  
  
"Did you have fun today?" Syaoran asked though he already know the answer from her face.  
  
Sakura nodded quietly and tried to force a smile. But instead of a smile, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Syaoran hugged her as she cried out all her grief. When Sakura's crying softened down, Syaoran brought her to his house.  
  
"I want to show you something" Syaoran said as he bring her into a room which she had never entered before.  
  
They walked towards something that was covered by a white cloth. Syaoran lifted the white cloth off and revealed a mirror.  
  
"This is the Mirror of the Dead. It shows a person with magic whoever they want to see who was dead. I had it ever since my father died. I can look into this mirror when I want to see or talk to him." Syaoran introduced the mirror to Sakura.  
  
"Can I really see my Father and Mother with this mirror and even talk to them?" Sakura asked.  
  
'Yes"  
  
"How do I use this?" Sakura asked as she brightened up with the idea of actually talking to her parents again.  
  
"You say, I would like to see my father Fujitaka Kinomoto and the mirror would show you your father. If your mother is with him, you can see her too."  
  
"I would like to see my Father Fujitaka Kinomoto." Sakura chanted.  
  
The mirror immediately shine a bright light and revealed a man and a woman hugging each other. Both of them seem rather worried.  
  
"Otosan, Okasan, is it really you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura?" the man and woman asked back.  
  
"Yes. It's me. Syaoran let me use the Mirror of the Dead. I missed you two so much!" Sakura said excitedly. It was just like a dream come true. She is now able to see and speak to them.  
  
"Sakura, we know that you are taking my death very difficult. I just want you to know that love you and will always be with you. Please be happy just like you used to be. It isn't healthy to dwell in the past. Everyone will die eventually. You will too. You wouldn't want your loved ones to be sad and unhappy for the rest of their lives, would you? So cheer up and lived your life to your fullest. We are proud of you and your brother." Fujitaka said.  
  
"I promise you that I would be happy and lived my life to the fullest. I promise you that." Sakura said.  
  
"That's my girl, tell your brother this. We love you and your brother forever." Fujitaka said while Nadeshico nodded. Then, Fujitaka and Nadeshico disappeared.  
  
"Thank you for helping me to get over my father's death." Sakura said.  
  
"I didn't say anything. It was your father."  
  
"But all this would not happen if you didn't show me the mirror."  
  
"It was nothing, Sakura, don't mention it" Syaoran said.  
  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura"  
  
The two kissed and hugged under the diamond-like stars that seem to shine for them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, there is a bit S+S. I am a true fan. Please R&R. 


	4. Touya's return

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Ohayo" Touya said.  
  
Sakura had felt better after talking to her father. When she got home last night, her brother was not home yet. Though they had some savings and the money that their father had left for them, they did not have enough to pay for Touya's expensive school fees. The insurance company needed a few months to get the documents done for Sakura and Touya to get the money. In the mean time, Touya decided to take more part time jobs to pay for his school fees.  
  
She remembered about the things his father told her last night. She needed to tell Touya about it. She didn't want to see her brother so depressed all the time. She decided to tell him now.  
  
"Onichan, we need to talk." Sakura started.  
  
"Not now, Sakura, I need to finish making breakfast and do some of the chores before going to school. I'll be out working and wouldn't be home until after dinner." Touya said while flipping the pancakes.  
  
"I need to talk to you now. It's about father."  
  
"Ok." Touya said when he hears that it is about his father.  
  
"I talked to Otosan last night. He said th." Sakura began.  
  
"What? Are you out of your mind? How could you talk to him? He's .um. not here." Touya screamed, trying not to get to the sensitive word.  
  
"No. I'm not out of my mind. You see, Syaoran had this magic mirror that can allow people to see and speak to the dea..." Sakura explained but was cut off but Touya's scream again.  
  
"What? You went to his house? I thought you were with Tomoyo? And magic mirror? You MUST be out of your mind!" Touya screamed louder than before.  
  
"Can you stop screaming?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I was with Tomoyo and Syaoran yesterday. They dragged me all over Tokyo, trying to cheer me up but of course, it didn't work. Then Tomoyo needed to get home and she left Syaoran to send me home. But instead of sending me home, he brought me to his house, saying that he wanted to show me something." Sakura stopped, waiting for his brother's threats of ripping Syaoran into pieces, but it did not come.  
  
"He showed me this mirror called the Mirror of the dead. He said it was a magic mirror that allows people to see and speak to the dead. I tried and I saw Otosan and Okasan. Otosan told me that he wanted both you and me to cheer up. The last thing he said was 'I love you and your brother forever.'" Sakura finished.  
  
Surprisingly, Touya believed every single word. He remained quiet but he knew that he was feeling better.  
  
"Can I take a look at the mirror?" Touya asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'll ask him."  
  
"Thanks, Kaiju" Touya teased.  
  
"SAKURA KAIJU JA NAI MOU!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Sakura was glad that Touya and returned to his normal self.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about breakfast!" Touya shouted in horror.  
  
"It's all right. We can get something to eat on our way to school." Sakura said, solving the problem.  
  
This chapter is just like a summery of the last chapter. Please R&R. 


	5. Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Can my brother see the mirror tonight?" Sakura asked Syaoran once she stepped into the classroom.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran said, not understanding what had made her so excited to see the mirror again.  
  
"I told my brother about the mirror. He asked if he could drop by tonight. He wants to see the mirror." Sakura explained.  
  
"Sure. But you must come along too. You know what will happen if your brother and I are in the same room." Syaoran said.  
  
"Of course I will come. I want to meet my parents again." Sakura agreed.  
  
"You're going to Syaoran's house tonight? Can I come too? I want to film Sakura's expression when she sees and talks to her parents!" Tomoyo said, excited that her old friend is back.  
  
"How did you know about the mirror? You weren't there." Sakura asked, puzzled.  
  
"Li-kun called me yesterday after you left and told me about it."  
  
"What time are you dropping by?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Around 8.30 tonight. Is it ok with you?" Sakura asked back.  
  
"Sure, no problem. Just want to clean up that room before your brother comes."  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran-kun." **************************************************************************** * The bell rang, signaling that school has ended.  
  
"Sensei Sayonara" the class said  
  
"Sayonara" the teacher said and leaves the classroom.  
  
"See you at 8.30!" Sakura said.  
  
"See you!"  
  
"See you later!"  
  
Sakura dashed out of school and went to find Touya at his work place. Touya worked as a waiter in a restaurant that day."  
  
"Oniichan, Syaoran-kun said ok. We'll go to his house at 8.30 tonight." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok." Touya replied.  
  
Sakura went home to prepare dinner. Since Touya is not home, Kero came down to the kitchen to 'help' Sakura.  
  
"Stop eating the ingredients! I need them to cook the noodles." Sakura said.  
  
"I didn't eat them. They just went into my mouth. This is magic." Kero said while eating the cooked prawns.  
  
"Eat some more and you can forget about having pudding for desert." Sakura warned.  
  
Hearing the word pudding, Kero immediately stop eating the prawns.  
  
They were eating their dinner when they heard the door open.  
  
"Quick! Oniichan's home! Go upstairs and keep quiet!" Sakura whispered as she threw Kero upstairs.  
  
"You're home, Oniichan, have you had your dinner?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Not yet. But you seem to have cooked my share." Touya said as he saw two bowls on the table.  
  
Touya sat down and saw that both bowls of noodles were half-finished.  
  
"I thought this was for me?" Touya asked, pointing to one of the bowls.  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped and tried to cover up "No. Both bowls are mine, I was super hungry."  
  
Touya looked at Sakura suspiciously.  
  
"Really?" Touya looked doubtfully.  
  
"Really." Sakura said.  
  
Not speaking another word, Touya went upstairs. Normally he would have said more but he was too tired to argue.  
  
Sakura was puzzled about his brother's strange behavior though she was glad that her brother didn't ask more.  
  
Touya changed and went downstairs. Sakura and Touya went out and head towards Syaoran's house.  
  
They reached Syaoran's house at exactly 8.30.  
  
"Be nice, Oniichan." Sakura reminded him.  
  
Sakura rang the doorbell and Syaoran open the door.  
  
"Konbanwa" Sakura and Touya said politely.  
  
"Konbanwa, come in please." Syaoran said.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said.  
  
They went in and saw Tomoyo with her bodyguards.  
  
"Konbanwa" the Kinomotos greeted.  
  
"Konbanwa" Tomoyo and her bodyguards greeted back.  
  
"Here, have some tea." Wei offered.  
  
"Thank you but no thank you. We would like to see the mirror now please." Touya said, getting straight to the point.  
  
"Follow me, I'll show you the mirror." Syaoran said, leading the group into the room.  
  
"Will you do the honors, Sakura?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Sure. I would like to see my father Fuijitaka Kinomoto." Sakura chanted.  
  
Instead of showing her father, it remains blank.  
  
"I would like to see my father Fujitaka Kinomoto." Sakura tried again.  
  
The mirror still did not work.  
  
"What's wrong with this mirror?" Touya asked, annoyed.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with this mirror. Your parents have reincarnated, they are no longer in the world of the dead." Syaoran explained.  
  
"If that is so, then I better be going. I have a lot of household chores to complete." Touya said and walked out of the house.  
  
"Sayonara Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun. I'll see you two tomorrow." Sakura said and ran out of the room to join her brother.  
  
I know this chapter is bad but I need this to continue the story. Please R&R. 


	6. Ying Yuan?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Are you sad, Oniichan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No." Touya replied without looking at her.  
  
Sakura dare not ask her brother anymore questions. She didn't want to see Touya cry or anything. She still trembles when she remembers seeing Touya crying in the hospital. It was terrifying to see him cry that day. Her brother had always been her pillar of strength and had never crumble down before. Seeing the brother cry once was enough for her. Just one more time and Sakura would beak down. They walked back to their house quietly. When they got there, Sakura saw a little girl sitting at the doorstep.  
  
"Mama!" the little girl shouted as she saw Sakura approaching.  
  
"Huh?" the Kinomotos said.  
  
The little girl got up and run to hug Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama, I'll never create trouble again. I'll learn to control my magic, I promise." The little girl said as she started to cry.  
  
"I'm not your mother, little girl. You must have lost your way. Now, stop crying and come into the house. You must be freezing. It gets cold out here in the night." Sakura said softly and brought the girl into the house.  
  
They went into the house and Sakura got out some (very, very) old clothes for the girl to change into. Sakura made some hot chocolate for the girl and tea for her brother and herself. The girl stopped crying and sat on the sofa slipping the cup of hot chocolate while her big eyes stared at Touya and Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at the girl from head to toe. The girl was still trembling from the cold but had calmed down a lot. She got chocolate brown hair that reminds her of Syaoran. But what caught Touya and Sakura's attention were the girl's eyes.  
  
"She has your eyes, Sakura" Touya said, breaking the silence.  
  
"That's true. But that doesn't mean that I am her mother. I mean, how can I get pregnant and give birth at the age of, like, 5 or 6?" Sakura said, realizing that she did not even know the girl's age or even her name.  
  
"What's your name and how old are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"My name is Ying Yuan (meaning destiny in Chinese) and I had just turned 6." Ying Yuan said.  
  
"That's a nice name. Where do you live?"  
  
"I lived at the House of Mayfair (Syaoran's House. I don't know his address.) but the monster I created destroyed it so I thought that Mama and Papa would be here in Uncle's house.  
  
"Are you sure this is your Uncle's house? Could you have recognized the wrong house?" Touya asked.  
  
"Positive. I always go to my Uncle's house." Ying Yuan replied confidently.  
  
"I have no idea how this is your Uncle's house and you come here often when I live here and had never seen you before." Sakura said, puzzled.  
  
"Tell me, Ying Yuan, what's your parents' name?" Touya asked.  
  
"My mother is Sakura Kinomoto and my father is Syaoran Li. My Uncle is Touya Kinomoto, in case you are wondering." Ying Yuan said.  
  
"What!" Touya and Sakura screamed.  
  
"Yup. And my mother and uncle look just like you except older. I have a photo of them here in my wallet." Ying Yuan said and took out a photo from her wallet.  
  
Sakura and Touya stared at the photo for 10 whole minutes. They could not believe what they were seeing. The photo was taken on a beach. Older versions of Sakura and Syaoran were sitting and hugging each other on the mat while Ying Yuan stood behind them, holding a beach ball. An older version of Touya knelt beside Ying Yuan and show a victory sign on top of Ying Yuan's head.  
  
"It's taken in the year 2015. That's 15 years from now." Touya said, pointing to the date at the bottom right hand corner.  
  
"Unbelievable." Sakura whispered.  
  
After looking at the photo, Sakura had somehow guessed what all this thing is about.  
  
"You are from the Future! That explains all. Syaoran's house can't be destroyed by a monster when I just got home from there and everything else that you said. I am you mother 15 years later!" Sakura said  
  
Is this good? I finally released the plot! Thank you Silvercherrywolf for reviewing. Please R&R and tell me about this chapter. 


	7. Tomoyo's new hobby

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"I knew it! I knew from the start that you are my mother but I don't know how you grow younger. I look old enough to be my sister!" Ying Yuan said.  
  
"You and that gaki got married and had a daughter and I am her Uncle who saw through your marriage and didn't stop you. Looks like I got a lot of things to get used to." Touya groaned.  
  
"Well, I better tell Syaoran about Ying Yuan tomorrow. It is time for bed. Ying Yuan will come and sleep with me in my room. I'll think of what to do when I'm in school tomorrow." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura and a very sleepy Ying Yuan walked up of the stairs and into Sakura's room. They enter the room and saw a yellow soft toy sitting stiffly on the table.  
  
"Kero-chan! No need to act. No one else is here except Mama and me. " Ying Yuan said and hug the toy.  
  
Thinking that Sakura had told the girl about him, Kero immediately stop his acting and flew out of the girl's reach.  
  
"Who is this girl? She called you Mama, did you adopt her or something?" Kero asked, pointing to Ying Yuan.  
  
"I'll explain to you later. Let me get Ying Yuan to sleep first." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura got Ying Yuan to sleep on her bed while she create a bed from the Create Card for herself. She waited until Ying Yuan fell asleep before she start explaining to Kero about Ying Yuan.  
  
"She's your daughter? Boy, you're getting old, Sakura." Kero teased.  
  
"She is my daughter 15 years later, Kero, 15 years later!" Sakura said.  
  
"What are you going to do tomorrow? You need to go to school. You can't bring her along with you, can you?" Kero said, getting to the immediate problem.  
  
"Good question! I need your help. I plan to leave her at home and I want you to look after her." Sakura said.  
  
"Me?" Kero felt uncertain about being at home with a little girl who keeps hugging him.  
  
"Yes, you. And I want the house to be clean and tidy. Don't you dare blow up Ying Yuan or the house! And don't keep playing video games and forget about Ying Yuan! And." Sakura said until Kero interrupt her.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a monster, okay? I would go blowing up people or houses!" Kero argued.  
  
"Who knows what you will do. And make sure you keep an eye on Ying Yuan or you can forget about food for the rest of your life!" Sakura warned.  
  
"Sure. I'll sleepy. Good night" Kero said.  
  
"Good night"  
  
"Ohayo" Sakura and Ying Yuan greeted.  
  
"Ohayo Kaiju, Ying Yuan" Touya greeted.  
  
"MOU! SAK." Sakura shouted until she remembered that Ying Yuan was there.  
  
Touya grinned. With Ying Yuan around, Sakura won't scream at him and act like a kaiju.  
  
They ate their breakfast and head towards the door.  
  
"You stay at home, Ying Yuan. Kero-chan would keep you company. I'll come home at around 3.00, ok?" Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Mama, I'll be a good girl" Ying Yuan assured her future mother.  
  
Sakura hugged Ying Yuan and went to school.  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ohayo" Syaoran said.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun? There is still time before lesson starts and it is quite important." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo and Syaoran agreed.  
  
The three of them went to a quiet place and Sakura told them about Ying Yuan.  
  
"So you left her in your house and asked Kero to look after her until you go back home? Are you crazy?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I have no choice. I can't bring her to school, can I?" Sakura said.  
  
"Wow! Sakura 's got a daughter! I'll start making clothes for her!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Can we not talk about clothes now" Sakura and Syaoran said.  
  
Then, the school bell rang and they dashed to class. They got to class before the teacher comes.  
  
"I'll go to your house after school." Syaoran said.  
  
"Me too. I need to get the measurements." Tomoyo said  
  
The two looked at Tomoyo and sweat drop.  
  
Wow! I uploaded two chapters in one day! Please R&R. 


	8. Painting on Kero

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura said.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo went into the house and saw a big mess. Things are all over the place.  
  
"CERBERUS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Coming!" Kero replied.  
  
When Kero flew down, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo gasped. Kero was covered with paint of all colors and he looks very tired.  
  
"Welcome home, Sakura!" Kero said happily as if he saw his life savior.  
  
"What happened to you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh, Sakura's daughter asked me to paint with her. In the end, instead of painting with her, she painted ON me. She thought that I was a piece of paper." Kero said.  
  
"Oh my!" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Where is she right now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"In Sakura's room, playing with the Cards." Kero said.  
  
"Cerberus! I told you I want to come back to a clean and tidy home! I give you 15 minutes to clean up the house or you can forget about having dinner!" Sakura ordered.  
  
The three of them went upstairs, leaving Kero to clean up the messy house. Just like what Kero said, Ying Yuan is in Sakura's room. But he was wrong about her playing with the cards. She was trying on all Sakura's dresses when they saw her.  
  
"Welcome home! Mama, look! Am I pretty?" Ying Yuan ask, wearing one of Sakura's dresses. The one she wore was far too long for her. It came all the way down to the floor.  
  
Before Sakura can say anything, Tomoyo let out a "Kawaii!"  
  
Tomoyo took out her video camera and was shooting Ying Yuan in her long, long dress. Sakura could hear Syaoran whispering "Oh no!"  
  
"Aunt Tomoyo! How was your honeymoon? Where is Uncle Eriol?" Ying Yuan asked when she recognizes the girl behind the video cam.  
  
"Huh?" All three of them stared at Ying Yuan. Even Tomoyo stopped video tapping.  
  
Syaoran was the first to recover from her shock.  
  
"Hey! Daidouji-san, looks like you have a great future with Eriol!" Syaoran teased.  
  
Tomoyo bushed deep red and stared at the floor.  
  
"Papa! Your home! How's work? Do I look nice?" Ying Yuan asked, looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Er. you look great." Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo could not believe how much Ying Yuan looks like Sakura and Syaoran. It was like cutting out the different features from Sakura and Syaoran and pasting them into a picture to form Ying Yuan.  
  
"You forgot, those things happen 15 years later. Syaoran-kun is still schooling and Tomoyo-chan is too young to get married." Sakura reminded Ying Yuan.  
  
"Talking about schooling, shouldn't we send Ying Yuan to school?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you know how to send her back." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, I don't." Syaoran said.  
  
"Then what should we do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Keep her at home. There is only two more weeks before the winter holidays. Then we'll bring her to Hong Kong. Maybe my mother know how to send her back to the future." Syaoran said.  
  
"Who is supposed to take care of her? Kero is certainly not in the list. Look what happened to the house!" Sakura said.  
  
"How about my house?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Are there anyone in your house who can take care of Ying Yuan?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, there are the maids and the bodyguards. I'm sure there are countless of people who could help take care of her." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"What will your mother say?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Mum would welcome her with open arms, especially when she sees Ying Yuan's eyes." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"In that case. alright. Please help me take care of Ying Yuan" Syaoran said.  
  
"No problem." Tomoyo said.  
  
Is it good? I tried to make it funny. Hope you like it. And Please, Please, Please R&R. 


	9. Ying Yuan's new home

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Welcome to your room." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Whoa. this is so big!" Ying Yuan gasped.  
  
"Here, change into this. It's a bit old but still in good condition." Tomoyo said, handing a beautiful dress to Ying Yuan.  
  
Ying Yuan changed into the dress and emerged looking like a princess. It is a yellow dress that reaches all the way down to her feet. Tiny red roses made from ribbons are sew onto the lining of the dress. Tomoyo handed her a matching pair of yellow slippers for her to change into. Then using a matching yellow ribbon, Tomoyo tie Ying Yuan's long brown hair into a half ponytail.  
  
"Wow! This is meant for a princess, not me." Ying Yuan said, feeling that she is a little too dressed up.  
  
"When you live here, I want you to dress like a princess." Tomoyo said.  
  
Then, Tomoyo led Ying Yuan out of the room and give a simple tour of the house. She introduced her to the working staff and her mother.  
  
"Konichiwa." Ying Yuan greeted politely.  
  
"Konichiwa." Sonomi greeted.  
  
Sonomi stared at Ying Yuan for a long time. She could not believe her eyes when she first saw Ying Yuan. Ying Yuan had Nadeshico's green eyes and long flowing hair except that it was brown. She would have thought that Ying Yuan was Nadeshico's daughter if she didn't know that Sakura is Nadeshico's only daughter. Sonomi took a liking for Ying Yuan immediately.  
  
"What do you like to eat, Ying Yuan?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"I eat everything that is edible." Ying Yuan replied.  
  
"Well, I'll cook my best dishes for you tonight." Sonomi said excitedly.  
  
"It's alright. You don't have to personally cook for me." Ying Yuan said politely.  
  
"You love my cooking! Tomoyo, come help me up in the kitchen." Sonomi said, ignoring Ying Yuan. Then she drags Tomoyo out to the kitchen with her.  
  
"I'll help!" Ying Yuan said as she didn't want to be left out.  
  
They finished dinner and they started talking about the funny and embarrassing things that had happened on them when they were younger. They talked for a long, long time until Ying Yuan started yawning. They said good night and leave for their room.  
  
"I hope she like living with Tomoyo." Sakura said to no one.  
  
"Sakura, are you going to sleep? It's very late already, you have to go to school tomorrow." Kero said.  
  
"I know I should be asleep by now but I just can't help thinking about Ying Yuan."  
  
"You only know her for 1 day and you are already missing her? Oh well, I guess that is motherly love." Kero said teasingly.  
  
"Motherly love? Maybe. Mou! Stop teasing me! I had better sleep now. Good night!" Sakura said.  
  
"Good night!" Kero said.  
  
Sakura tried very hard to sleep that night but she couldn't. She felt guilty that she couldn't trust Tomoyo but she can't help but worry about Ying Yuan.  
  
Sorry for not updating as fast as usual but I had been very busy. Please R&R. 


	10. Ying Yuan the chatter box

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Are we really going to Hong Kong? Are we going to visit Grandma and the Aunts?" Ying Yuan asked excitedly when the topic of going Hong Kong is raised.  
  
It had been two weeks since Ying Yuan first came. Sakura had trust Ying Yuan with Tomoyo so that the 6 year old girl would be taken care of when they are in school. Sakura and Syaoran visited Ying Yuan when they have the time. And when the two come and visit, Tomoyo would get them to wear the matching family costume she made and tape them in it. Finally, the two weeks ended and they are free from school. They came to Tomoyo's house and start to plan their next move.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran replied.  
  
"How are we supposed to get there? I don't have enough money to get the plane tickets." Sakura whined.  
  
"We can take my plane." Syaoran offered.  
  
"You have your own plane?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Ya." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Wow, your family is sure rich. They even gave you a plane." Even Tomoyo was surprised.  
  
Syaoran remained silence for a while before talking again.  
  
"Well, I never used it. It's too big for me to use and I always travel alone." Syaoran said.  
  
"I can get what you mean. Even though there is always someone at home, the big house made it looked like it is empty. It can be very scary sometimes." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Wow, I never knew that being a rich kid is so tough." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"It's not as bad as you think, Sakura. Everything would be fine once you get used to it." Syaoran said, trying to comfort Sakura.  
  
Seeing this moment, Tomoyo took out her video cam and started taping the lovers. As she was taping, something suddenly came to her mind.  
  
"Did you tell Eriol about Ying Yuan?" Tomoyo asked Sakura since she is the only one who still keeps contact with Eriol.  
  
"No." Sakura said.  
  
"Let's do it now. Maybe he knows something about it." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura dialed Eriol's number and waited for the phone to be picked up.  
  
"Hello?" a voice came from the phone.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Eriol?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"Sure! Wait a moment." The person on the phone said.  
  
Then, Sakura heard the same person shouted "Eriol! Your call!" Apparently, that person had forgotten to cover up the phone piece (the part on the phone which you speak into) and had shouted into the phone.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura said as she pulled the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Hello? This is Eriol." Eriol's voice came from the phone.  
  
"Eriol! This is Sakura. I have something very important to ask you." Sakura said, getting to the point.  
  
Sakura told Eriol about how she had found Ying Yuan on her doorstep and what they had done about it. While she is talking, Ying Yuan desperately tried to reach for the phone to talk to Eriol but she was just too short.  
  
"Do you know how to send her back to the future?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure but I would like to meet her." Eriol said.  
  
"I'll pass the phone to her then" Sakura said and passed the phone to the long waited Ying Yuan.  
  
"Uncle Eriol! How are you? How are Suppi and Nakuru? Kero said he missed Suppi! And Aunt Tomoyo made me a lot of beautif." Ying Yuan said excitedly before Eriol break her speech.  
  
"Hey! Slow down. How did you get here?" Eriol asked.  
  
"ul dresses that made me looked like a princess! You should see me in it! Aunt Tomoyo also made matching family costume! They look so cute and you should see Papa's face when he sees Aunt Tomoyo taking out a new set of family costume! He looked like he was about to eat up Aunt Tomoyo!" Ying Yuan continued on and on, ignoring Eriol who tried to talk.  
  
Ying Yuan talked for more than half an hour before she stopped and asked "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
Is this good? I know I shouldn't stop here but I really need to do my homework. Please R&R. 


	11. Trip to Hong Kong

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"How did you come to the past?" Eriol asked when Ying Yuan finally stopped talking.  
  
"I don't know" Ying Yuan replied.  
  
"What did you do before you meet Sakura?" Eriol asked again.  
  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember before I meet the young Mama is walking through a dark tunnel." Ying Yuan said.  
  
"A dark tunnel?" Eriol repeated.  
  
"Yes. It was long and dark." Ying Yuan said as she remembered how the tunnel is like.  
  
"If that is how you got here. Could you get Sakura to answer the phone?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure. Bye Uncle Eriol!" Ying Yuan said and passed the phone to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I believed that she had come to the past through the time portal." Eriol said.  
  
"How did she open it? I don't think she knows how to use her magic." Sakura said.  
  
"She might have opened it unknowingly or someone opened it for her or maybe she knows how to use her magic." Eriol said, listing out the possibilities.  
  
"So do you know how to send her back home? Not that I don't want to keep her or something. I can imagine how worried my future form is now." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"I don't know how. Neither Clow Read nor I have opened a time portal before. I'll go to Japan as soon as possible. Only meeting Ying Yuan can make the things clear." Eriol said.  
  
"We are planning to go to Hong Kong to ask Syaoran-kun's mother if she knows how to send Ying Yuan back. Why don't you go to Hong Kong and we meet at the airport?" Sakura asked  
  
"Okay." Eriol said.  
  
They settled the time and place they would meet before they hang up the phone. They then pack up for their trip to Hong Kong. They flight would be taking off next afternoon. When the four meet again the next afternoon, Touya was trying very hard to stop Sakura from going to Hong Kong.  
  
"Why do you have to take that gaki's plane and stay in that gaki's house in Hong Kong?" Touya asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"Oniichan, you know why. So stop asking me that question. I'm tired of answering the same question again and again." Sakura sighed.  
  
"If I could go I'll make sure that gaki treat you well." Touya said with clenched teeth.  
  
"But you can't and Syaoran-kun will not ill-treat me. Tomoyo-chan and Ying Yuan would be going with me too. It's not as if I'm going alone or something. So stop worrying."  
  
Touya sighed and did not ask any more questions.  
  
The four of them got onto Syaoran's private plane and it took off for Hong Kong. Ying Yuan was very excited since it was the first time she's on board a plane. They flew for 4 hours before they finally landed in Hong Kong. When they got out of the plane, the first person they saw was  
  
"Okasan." Syaoran greeted politely.  
  
Syaoran's mother, 4 sisters, Meiling and Wei had come to welcome the four to Hong Kong.  
  
"Konichiwa" Sakura, Tomoyo and Ying Yuan greeted.  
  
"Konichiwa. You must be tired. We shall proceed to the cars." Syaoran's mother, Yelen, said.  
  
They got onto the limos (there were 2) where Eriol, Suppi and Nakuru were waiting and they drove towards the Li Mansion. Everyone, including the four sisters, was quiet and serious on the way to the Li Mansion. It was as if they were attending a funeral. The atmosphere was so tense that even Sakura and Ying Yuan dare not smile.  
  
How is this chapter? I'm very happy that all the reviews I received said that the story was good. Arigato Gozaimasu! Please R&R for this chapter. 


	12. The big fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
The two Limos stopped at the front of the Li Mansion and the passengers got out. Standing at the doorstep was an old man.  
  
"We are back, Father." Yelen said.  
  
The old man nodded his head and went into the house. A few servants came out of the house and carried Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Ying Yuan, Eriol and Nakuru's luggage. (You can imagine how many people it takes to get all their luggage into the house.) Then, with Yelen leading, everyone went into the house. They sat down on a sofa in a beautiful room 20 times bigger than Sakura's bedroom. The magnificent room is decorated with expensive carpets, designer's furniture and paintings by famous artists all over the world. The servants (different from the ones who carried the luggage) served Chinese tea  
  
"Welcome to the Li Mansion. This is the living room, which we only use when a ball is held or when there are many guests. I believe you know who I am. You may call me Mrs. Li. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Yelen said formally.  
  
Sakura and the others introduced themselves and Yelen continued her speech.  
  
"During your stay in the Li Mansion, I hope you do not go exploring the house without the company of Syaoran or his sisters. The Mansion is very big. Even I myself get lost sometimes. I do not wish to find any of my guests missing. A guest would be arriving tomorrow. He is Syaoran's Uncle and his family. Syaoran's Uncle specializes in time traveling. I had invited him to help bring Ying Yuan back to the future. He holds a high position in the Li Clan and doesn't have a good temper. He expects everything to be perfect and no goofing around. I hope no trouble would be created during your stay. Syaoran would explain to you more about how you should behave in front of his Uncle. You must be tired from the flight. The servants would lead you to your individual rooms." Yelen said.  
  
The servants who were serving tea just now lead them out of the living room and lead them to their rooms. The girls had two rooms with connecting doors while Eriol share his room with Suppi. When Sakura open her luggage to take out clothes for a bath, something shocked her.  
  
"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Sakura had told Kero to stay in Japan with her brother but Kero didn't want to and hide in Sakura's luggage during the trip. It wasn't an easy journey for Kero. He could not eat or drink during the 4-hour long flight. Even breathing is difficult for him. Kero was panting for air when Sakura yelled.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" Sakura asked angrily.  
  
"I don't want to leave you. You are the Card Mistress, I am supposed to protect you, Sakura." Kero said with (fake) tears glittering in his eyes.  
  
"More like you just want to come here for food. Oniichan wouldn't feed you anything when I am not around." Sakura said.  
  
"No, no, no, no. You're wrong I just want to protect you." Kero insisted.  
  
"What about my brother? He needs protection too! I have the Sakura Cards with me but he had given all his powers to Yue! How dare you leave him alone! If anything happens to him, you are responsible!" Sakura lectured.  
  
"I would not leave him alone! I told the Snow Rabbit to move into the house. If anything happens, Yue would be there to protect him!" Kero argued.  
  
"Okay, you two, stop fighting. Sakura, go and have your bath. I have brought you a beautiful Chinese dress for you to change into. And Kero, you must be tired and hungry. I have got some cookies here, you can have them." Tomoyo said, breaking the fight.  
  
The two stared at Tomoyo and then went to do their own things. Ying Yuan looked at her mother and Kero and sighed.  
  
Hey! How's this chapter? I'm so glad that I finally received more than 10 reviews! Arigato gozaimasu! Please R&R for this chapter too. Thank you! 


	13. Sakura is stressed

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
After refreshing themselves, Syaoran invited the gang into his room. He wanted to explain what his mother said just now.  
  
"The Li Clan is a big organization. To the others, it is a big company run by the Li Family. But in actual fact, Li Clan is formed by sorcerers from the Li Family. Each member in the family who has the powers is ranked. My Uncle has one of the higher ranks in the Clan. He has the veto power to all decisions made in the Clan. Because of that, he always has a stern look on his face. Many people were afraid of him. His magical abilities specialize in time travel. My mother feels that it would help if he could come. He knows more about Time Travel better than anyone does. He is very strict about how people should behave. He expects people to bow and greet him Sir. Any rule breaking and punishment would be administered. This is why Mother warns you about him." Syaoran explains.  
  
"He sounds scary." Sakura commented.  
  
"If he is so bad, why would he help us?" Kero asked with Ying Yuan nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"He is not bad. He is just strict and stern. And he knows how bad things can turn out when a person gets into the wrong time." Syaoran said.  
  
Just then, a servant comes in and announced dinnertime. The six of them went to the dinning room for dinner while Suppi and Kero hide in Syaoran's room.  
  
"Why didn't the other two guests join us?" Yelen asked.  
  
"Huh? There is only me, Tomoyo, Ying Yuan, Eriol and Nakuru." Sakura said.  
  
"You have other guests, Mother?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Cerberus and a similar creature were with you, isn't it?" Yelen said.  
  
"You mean Kero and Suppi? I didn't know that you know about them." Ying Yuan said.  
  
"I can feel their aura. Wei, why don't you invite them down." Yelen said.  
  
"Yes, Madam." Wei said and went out of the dinning room.  
  
Within moments, Kero and Suppi appeared at the door of the room.  
  
"This is a family of magic. You don't have to hide yourselves. Please join us for dinner." Yelen said.  
  
"Hooray! Where do I sit?" Kero cheered.  
  
"Thank You. I can make do without dinner." Suppi rejected politely.  
  
"What is with you? Being able to eat is the most fortunate thing that happened to me. Anyway, this isn't sweet at all. You have no reason to reject Mrs. Li's kind offer!" Kero said.  
  
"I can live without food. Instead of doing something which I can do without, why do I read some books and increase my knowledge." Suppi argued.  
  
"So you're saying I wasting my time?!" Kero shouted at Suppi angrily.  
  
"Enough!" Yelen said.  
  
The big dinning room immediately becomes very quiet. Everyone was staring at Yelen.  
  
"There is no need to argue at such a small matter. Cerberus, your friend." Yelen started.  
  
"Spinel Sun is the name." Suppi offered.  
  
"Spinel Sun can choose not to eat. Food is not one of his ways of surviving. He has the right to make the decision. And I do not wish to see or hear such arguments while Syaoran's Uncle is here." Yelen said.  
  
With that, Suppi left the room and Kero sat on an empty space beside Nakuru. The dinning room was very quiet during dinner. Other than the sound of utensils knocking onto each other, nothing could be heard. The gang finished dinner and quietly excuse themselves from the dinning room. They returned to their room and Sakura started her lecture.  
  
"Cerberus!" Sakura started.  
  
Kero knew that Sakura was going to start to scold him. She always use his real name when she is angry with him. Sure enough, Sakura lectured him about his fight for half an hour.  
  
"If you dare let the same thing happen again, you will be going back to Japan." Sakura threatened.  
  
Kero nodded in silence. Syaoran hint everyone to leave the room and hug Sakura.  
  
"Was I very bad to Kero just now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You were angry." Syaoran said.  
  
"I know I am bad to him. Being angry is no excuse. I wasn't like this before. What is happening to me?" Sakura asked as tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"You are just stressed. You want to be a good mistress to Kero and the Cards, a good sister to your brother, a good friend to Tomoyo and the others, a good mother to Ying Yuan, a good guest to my mother, and a good girlfriend to me. You are not a robot. You can't be perfect. Take a break, Sakura. Be yourself and you will feel better." Syaoran said as he hugged the crying Sakura tighter into his arms.  
  
Like this chapter? Please R&R. 


	14. I love you, Mama, Papa

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Welcome, Brother Yong Hong." Yelen greeted.  
  
Syaoran's Uncle had just arrived. Everyone stood at the door in straight lines. All of them except Yelen bowed when Syaoran's Uncle step into the Mansion. After the welcome, the servants rush away to do their work while the others follow Yelen into the living room. They sat down and the servants served tea. Sakura and the others noticed that the servants were very careful not to make any mistakes. After taking a sip of tea and feeling comfortable, Syaoran's Uncle started to talk.  
  
"I am Yelen's brother, Li Yong Hong. You may call me Sir or Lord Li. Yelen had told me about your problem. I specialize in time travel and so I hope to be able to help you. You must understand that it might not be easy to send the girl back to the future and it would take some time. I am tired from my trip. I would look into the matter tomorrow. Good night." Lord Li said and got up from his seat. Several servants quickly lead him to his room.  
  
"Good night." Yelen said and went back to her room for the night.  
  
"Wow. you look like your Uncle, Syaoran. He is so scary. I saw one of the servants trembling when she served him tea." Sakura commented  
  
"If you ask me, he is more stuck up than scary." Kero said.  
  
"Kero-chan! Don't be rude." Sakura warned.  
  
"Who dares to be rude to LORD LI?" Kero said insultingly.  
  
"Kero." Sakura said with a warning tone.  
  
"I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Ying Yuan said.  
  
The next morning, the whole gang went down for breakfast, even Suppi. They felt that it is polite to at least show up for the meal. They ate their breakfast slowly and nicely, careful not to spill any juice or make any sound when they chew. The atmosphere in the room was very tensed. Even the Li sisters who were usually very fun loving were doing everything very seriously. The situation in the dinning room was as if they were having a competition to see who can be the most well-mannered person in the world.  
  
When they finally finish their food, the gang rushes to Syaoran's room. It wasn't easy to walk slowly like ladies and gentlemen when they really want to get out of the dinning room.  
  
"I have enough! If this goes on, I will go crazy!" Ying Yuan said when they got to Syaoran's room.  
  
"Calm down. He is here to help us. When everything is done, you wouldn't see him again." Sakura said.  
  
"Do you really want me to leave?" Ying Yuan asked with tears glittering in her eyes.  
  
Sakura was shocked. She had never thought about it.  
  
"Of course not. I love you, honey. You are my future daughter. Why would I want you to leave?" Sakura said with her tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Then why are you doing all this? I can stay here and we can be a happy family. But you and Papa seem to be such a rush to send me back, to get rid of me." Ying Yuan said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"We have never thought of getting rid of you! We wanted you to stay with us but have you thought about the future Sakura and me? They must be worried sick about you! Could you imagine how worried and sad they are?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Ying Yuan remained silent. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Ying Yuan, now or future, we love you. This love and bond happens when we have you. The bond is too strong to be broken. You don't belong here. You belong to the future. You need to continue your life there. Being here for long is going to stop you from doing what you should be doing back in the future. Sending you back is to secure our meet in the future." Sakura said softly.  
  
Ying Yuan nodded and hugged Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I understand now. Mama, Papa, I love you." Ying Yuan said.  
  
"We love you too." Sakura and Syaoran said, returning their love.  
  
Sorry for not updating for so long. I had gone overseas and couldn't update. But I have done my work. I'll be updating very fast. As usual, Please R&R. 


	15. A kidnapper?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Lord Li would like to meet Young Master Syaoran, Miss Kinomoto and Miss Li in his room." a servant announced at the door.  
  
"We'll be right there." Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura and Ying Yuan wiped away their tears followed Syaoran to Lord Li's room. A servant was standing guard at the door of the room. Upon seeing Syaoran coming, the servant knocked the door and announced their arrival. Ying Yuan felt that the situation would be similar if they were meeting the King. The door opened and the servant invited the three of them into the room.  
  
"Good Afternoon." They greeted.  
  
"Good Afternoon. May I see the child?" Lord Li asked.  
  
Ying Yuan approached him with caution and maintained her distance with him.  
  
"You are the girl?" Lord Li asked.  
  
"Yes. I am Li Ying Yuan." Ying Yuan replied clearly.  
  
"Do you know how far you are from your time?" Lord Li asked again.  
  
"Mama said I was from 15 years later." Ying Yuan answered.  
  
"Is that true?" Lord Li asked as he turn to look at Sakura.  
  
"The photo which was taken on her birthday shows the year 2015. It is 15 years from now." Sakura replied.  
  
"Any idea how you get here?" Lord Li asked, turning his attention back to Ying Yuan.  
  
"Uncle Eriol said that I had came through a time portal." Ying Yuan answered.  
  
"How can he be so sure? There are many ways to get to different times. One of the ways is to use the Return Card." Lord Li said.  
  
"I don't know. All I told him was I had walked through a dark tunnel." Ying Yuan said.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Lord Li asked.  
  
"Nothing else." Ying Yuan said.  
  
"What was the last thing you did in your time?" Lord Li asked.  
  
"I made a big monster because I had lost control of my magic and there was a man who tried to kidnap me. He knows about my powers because he keep saying that he would become more powerful once he gain control of my magic." Ying Yuan said. Her face show fear that Sakura had never seen before.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that someone tried to kidnap you?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"You never asked. It was much too scary to talk about it too." Ying Yuan whispered with fear as she recalled the kidnapper's face.  
  
"The best time to send her back is on the full moon. My powers are at their strongest during the full moon. We still have 12 days before the next full moon. Until then, I will not be disturbed. You may leave." Lord Li said.  
  
"You are sending her back? Even after knowing that someone in the future would be waiting to kill Ying Yuan, you are still sending her back?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What will happen must happen. Hiding her in the past will not help her. She may look healthy and strong to you now because she has strong powers. But even the strongest powers will run out. It wouldn't be long till her powers run out. She will meet her death if you keep her here for too long. It is dangerous to play with time, young lady! You may leave." Lord Li said angrily.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Ying Yuan left the room and got back to Syaoran's room. Sakura cried and hugged Ying Yuan while Syaoran repeated Lord Li's words to the others.  
  
"Keep you here and you will die. Send you back and you will face a great enemy. What should I do?" Sakura cried as she hugged Ying Yuan tightly in her arms.  
  
How is this chapter? The enemy finally comes into the story. Please R&R. 


	16. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"I'll return." Ying Yuan said calmly.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, not knowing if she had heard right.  
  
"I'll return to the future. Lord Li is right. What will happen must happen. We can't change anything. I must go back. If he is as bad as I had remembered he would be doing something real bad now. Mama and Papa might even be in trouble. Who knows what had happened in the future while I am here safe and sound." Ying Yuan said with a hint of worry.  
  
"Ying Yuan, you know what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What?" Ying Yuan said, not knowing what Sakura means.  
  
"You are just like Syaoran-kun. He said something similar when I was catching the Void Card." Sakura said, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Well, I am his daughter after all." Ying Yuan said with a tiny smile.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Have some confidence in me, Papa. Lord Li said I have strong powers." Ying Yuan said.  
  
"But you can't even control your powers. You had made a big monster that destroyed the house, remember?" Syaoran reminded Ying Yuan.  
  
"You're right. Then what should we do now?" Sakura asked helplessly.  
  
"Can Lord Li send all of us to the future?" Nakuru who was watching quietly suddenly asked.  
  
"It is possible but Lord Li alone wouldn't be able to send so many people to the future. It would take a lot of people to do so." Eriol said.  
  
"I know another way." Suppi said.  
  
Everyone turned their heads and look at Suppi.  
  
"From what you guys had been saying, that Lord Li guy wants to make a temporary time portal to send Ying Yuan back to the future. But if you can find a time portal and open it, less power would be needed and more people can travel through it." Suppi said.  
  
"What do you mean temporary time portal?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A temporary time portal can be made by a powerful wizard. It is normally created and uses to send one person to another time. It uses a lot of magic to create but can be done within a short time. Once it is used, the time portal would vanish. The time portal that Suppi is talking about is the permanent one. There is only two in the world and thus it is very tough to find. The two time portals had been there for many years. People can use it again and again as long as they find it. There had been rumors that some wizards had spent their whole lives looking for it but most had been disappointed." Kero explained.  
  
"How did you know about this stuff?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Clow Read was one of the creators of the time portals." Kero said.  
  
"He created a time portal?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"No. He was one of the creators. It takes a lot of wizards to make a time portal. If I am right, there were more than fifty of them. They combined their powers to make it." Kero said.  
  
"Why are you so sure that we would be able to find the time portals?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I am not very sure. But there are so many of you here. There must be one who could find the portal." Suppi said.  
  
"You're right. We can tell Lord Li about this. Even Mrs. Li and the Li sisters can help." Sakura said hopefully.  
  
"Good idea! Kaho can help too. I'll call her right now!" Nakuru offered.  
  
"Let's leave Kaho out of this. She has exams few days later." Eriol said.  
  
"Exams? But it is the holidays!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"They have a different education system in England." Eriol explained.  
  
"Then that settles it. We'll start looking tomorrow." Kero said.  
  
Everyone nodded and head downstairs for dinner.  
  
  
  
Please R&R. every time I upload a chapter, there is always only two people who reviewed. It makes me feel the only two people are reading my story. Please tell me how you feel about the story and the chapter. I accept flames too. I want to know how good I am. I want to thank silvercherrywolf and Kan-chan for reviewing regularly. If it wasn't for them, I would have quit writing long ago. Thank you very much. 


	17. The kidnapper would be hard to defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Good evening, Lord Li, Mrs. Li" Everyone greeted before they take their seats at the dinning table.  
  
"Uncle, we have a plan which we want to tell you." Syaoran started.  
  
"We will talk about it later. It is time for dinner." Lord Li said.  
  
"But this is important!" Nakuru argued impatiently.  
  
"What can be more important than dinner? I will not be disturbed until after dinner. Is that clear?" Lord Li said coldly.  
  
"My lif." Ying Yuan wanted to argue too but Yelen hint everyone not to say anymore things.  
  
Everyone ate silently. The gang finished their dinner and is waiting for Lord Li to finish his but Lord Li who seems to be testing their patience, ate very slowly. Finally Lord Li finished his dinner and everyone proceeded to the living room.  
  
"What's your plan?" Lord Li asked.  
  
"We plan to find one of the two time portals and send all of us to the future to help fight the kidnapper." Syaoran who managed to shorten the plan into one sentence, said.  
  
"The plan will not work." Lord Li said calmly and quickly.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked. She thought that the plan was flawless.  
  
"It is very difficult to find the time portals." Lord Li explained.  
  
"We know that. But there are so many of us, we could find the time portal somehow." Suppi said.  
  
"And do you have any idea that the time portals not only move around the world but also around the different dimensions and times?" Lord Li asked.  
  
Everyone looked surprised and turned to look at Suppi for explanation.  
  
"I think I had missed that part." Suppi said.  
  
Everyone sighed and looked disappointed. Lord Li remained thoughtful for a long while.  
  
"Your plan might work, though there's not much chance." Lord Li said.  
  
Everyone started to look a bit hopeful.  
  
"Since Ying Yuan had come to the past though a time portal, the time portal might still be in this dimension and time for a while before moving away. If you still want to carry out that plan of yours, you've got to hurry before the time portal moves away." Lord Li said.  
  
Everyone thought for a while and a small discussion was carried out. Finally, they have decided to take the chance and try out their plan. They got to work immediately. They divided themselves into small groups and start looking for the time portal. To look for a magical portal, you have to use your magic to feel for it in the selected area. By midnight, everyone except Ying Yuan was exhausted. Ying Yuan didn't know how to use her magic and so she helped cancel out the places on the map which had been checked. Mrs. Li got everyone to go back to their rooms for the night so that they would have enough energy to continue the search the next day.  
  
The same was done on the next day. They only stop their search for meals and occasional rest. Finally, they hear something which they had been waiting for in the evening.  
  
"I found it! I found it! I found it!" One of the Li sisters cried.  
  
"Where? Where? Where?" Everyone asked.  
  
"It's across the globe in Spain!" The Li sister cried for everyone to hear.  
  
Lord Li took action immediately. He concentrated his powers on the time portal and commands it to move to Hong Kong. Using his powers again, he tried to open the portal.  
  
"This thing wouldn't open up." Lord Li said after trying for five times.  
  
Everyone tried but none managed to open up the portal.  
  
"It's as if someone blocked the opening of the time portal. Someone with very powerful magic." Lord Li said.  
  
Unable to use the time portal, Lord Li let go of it and took a break.  
  
"The kidnapper will not be easy to defeat if he can seal up the entrance of the time portal." Lord Li said quietly.  
  
Hey! Thank you guys for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Please R&R for this chapter too! 


	18. Oniichan is in trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
Everyone ate their dinner slowly. No one talked either because they were too tired or too disappointed. The dinner ended and everyone sat down at the living room.  
  
"I'm afraid that the kidnapper might be here with us." Lord Li said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The kidnapper must have found the time portal if he is able to seal the entrance. The chances are that he had traveled through the portal before he had sealed it. That kidnapper might be near here watching our every movement, waiting for a time to strike, to kidnap Ying Yuan." Lord Li said clearly.  
  
Sakura gasped and hug the frightened Ying Yuan while the others looked shock.  
  
"He doesn't have a chance to strike. There are so many of us here while there is only one of him.what if it isn't one kidnapper? What if there's a whole group of them?" Kero said panicky.  
  
"Oh no! What should we do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Now, calm down. We are worrying ourselves too much. Ying Yuan escaped the kidnapper once. That means that there is little chance that there are a lot of kidnappers. If not, why could Ying Yuan still be here?" Syaoran said, listing out the possibilities.  
  
"Luck." Kero listed out a reason.  
  
"Underestimation of Ying Yuan powers." Nakuru said, listing another possible reason.  
  
"The appearance of the time portal." Lord Li said, listing out a third reason.  
  
Everyone remained thoughtful for a while until suddenly, Sakura gasped.  
  
"Oniichan is in trouble!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"How do you know?" Lord Li asked.  
  
"Sakura can sense things when it goes wrong. Especially when something bad has happened to her brother." Syaoran explained.  
  
"If she is right, we must get back to Japan immediately!" Eriol said.  
  
"But Yue should be there. I told him to take care of Touya." Kero argued.  
  
"Yue might be caught too. The powers of the kidnapper is beyond our estimation." Lord Li said.  
  
"We must get back to Japan IMMEDIATELY!" Sakura shouted and dash towards the door.  
  
"No need." Lord Li said calmly.  
  
Sakura stopped running and all turned their heads towards Lord Li.  
  
"If the kidnapper had caught them, he will come to Hong Kong. Catching your brother and guardian is needed if he is finding a hostage. If we go to Japan and he or they come to Hong Kong, we will never meet them. It will only be wasting our time." Lord Li explained.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do now?" Kero asked.  
  
"Wait here for news." Lord Li replied.  
  
"Wait here? Wait here while my brother might be suffering?"  
  
"There's nothing else we can do." Lord Li said coldly.  
  
"It's easy for you to say that! It's not your brother that is in trouble. It's mine! I will not wait here and do nothing!" Sakura shouted at Lord Li and ran out of the room.  
  
Syaoran and Ying Yuan dashed out of the room after Sakura and found her in her bedroom. Sakura was crying but she was trying very hard to calm herself down. Syaoran and Ying Yuan watched quietly outside the room while Sakura take her seat on the floor, feeling much more better. Sakura then concentrated on her powers. A pink wall formed around her to protect her from any harm. Then, without warning, the pink bubble disappears and Sakura fall motionless on the floor, face white as a piece of paper.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted and ran into the room.  
  
"Mama!" Ying Yuan screamed and ran into the room with Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly into his arms. He carried her onto the bed with Ying Yuan standing beside him, looking very worried.  
  
"Please, please don't leave me!" Syaoran pleaded.  
  
At this moment, a man appeared and took hold of Ying Yuan. Before Syaoran could do anything, Ying Yuan and the man vanished into thin air.  
  
Please R&R. 


	19. The kidnapper

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"No!" Syaoran shouted but Ying Yuan had already vanished.  
  
All the shouting and screaming had attracted everyone to go to Sakura's room. Upon seeing Sakura's pale white face, everyone panic. Tomoyo knelt beside the bed, praying, Nakuru and the Li sisters went out to get food and water and the others tried to transfer a bit of their powers to Sakura. The only one who had noticed at Ying Yuan was gone, was Lord Li.  
  
"Where is Ying Yuan?" Lord Li asked.  
  
"A man took her away." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"What?" Everyone in the room stopped their work and stared at Syaoran.  
  
"A man appeared out of nowhere and took Ying Yuan away with him." Syaoran repeated with extra information.  
  
"Why didn't you do anything?" Kero shouted angrily.  
  
"Enough! Shouting is of not much use now. That man has gotten Ying Yuan. We must find that man immediately or Ying Yuan might be in trouble!" Lord Li said.  
  
"What can we do? We don't know where the kidnapper is." Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Do you remember anything about the kidnapper? His aura, appearance or anything he said to you?" Lord Li asked Syaoran.  
  
"No." Syaoran said.  
  
"What is it with you? Your daughter is kidnapped and you don't look worried at all?" Kero shouted angrily.  
  
Just then, Sakura woke up. Everyone stop shouting and crowd around Sakura.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What did you do?" Suppi asked too.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Kero asked at the same time.  
  
Everyone flooded Sakura with countless of questions. Only Syaoran remained quiet. Seeing Sakura's confused expression, Lord Li took action.  
  
"Silence! Sakura wants to say something." Lord Li ordered.  
  
"It's him! It's him! It's him!" Sakura repeated the same thing over again and again, each time louder than the last one.  
  
"Who?" Everyone except Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's my grandfather." Syaoran said softly.  
  
"What does your grandfather has got to do with this?" Kero asked.  
  
"The man whose name that Sakura said, who appeared out of nowhere and took Ying Yuan away, is my grandfather." Syaoran said with strange calmness.  
  
"What?!" Everybody cried in shock.  
  
"My grandfather is from the past. He died before I was born. A month ago, he used his powers to transport him to the future. My mother was surprised to see him standing at the doorstep 15 years after his funeral. He claimed to be looking for something and would stay with us for some time. My mother was used to unusual things happening in and out of the house and did not suspect anything." Syaoran explained.  
  
"But what has it got to do with Ying Yuan?" She's his great granddaughter, he wouldn't harm her, would he?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"If he would harm Ying Yuan, why would I do nothing about stopping him from taking Ying Yuan away?" Syaoran said.  
  
"That means Ying Yuan is safe! That is good news!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"No." Syaoran denied flatly.  
  
"But you said he wouldn't harm Ying Yuan." Kero stated.  
  
"He would harm Ying Yuan but the enemy will. My Father lived in the time when dark magicians were in power. It was a legend that a little girl brought down the most powerful magician of that time which ended the dark times." Syaoran said  
  
"So, you think that the little girl is Ying Yuan?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"That's what I think." Syaoran replied.  
  
"If that's the case, we have a real trouble in our hands." Eriol said.  
  
~~~ Sorry for the late late late posting. School holidays ended and I become very busy. I'll try to update as regularly as I can. Please R&R for this chapter. 


	20. The Black Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Our enemy now, is the strongest dark magicians in the history. And to make it worst, the dark magician has got many other strong magicians to help him. It is almost impossible to defeat him." Eriol said.  
  
"But the history says that Ying Yuan has beaten that dark magician and ended the dark times. Doesn't that mean that we will definitely succeed?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We are now in a situation where we have the power to change history. A little mistake and the history would be rewritten and we could die or not even exist." Lord Li answered the question.  
  
"What should we do now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Calm Sakura down, look for Ying Yuan and at the same time, plan a way to win the dark magician." Lord Li said.  
  
"It will take awhile to calm Sakura down. She is still stressed that her brother is captured, her daughter is missing and that she is facing a great enemy." Kero said with concern.  
  
"We can deal about that later. She will need time to heal too. In the mean while, we have to find Ying Yuan and Sakura's brother and bring them back to us." Lord Li said.  
  
"I think I know where my father is." Yelen who was quiet all this while suddenly talked.  
  
Everyone turned to her, expecting her to tell them the location but.  
  
"But I can't tell you where he is." Yelen said.  
  
"Why not? Why are you hesitating about telling us Father's location? You knew about it didn't you? You knew that he is going to take Ying Yuan didn't you? That's why you are so calm and quiet. This is how you behave when you have a secret. I should have noticed. I should have. Sister, you have always been Father's little secret keeper. But with this situation, you have better tell us everything that you knew!" Lord Li reprimanded.  
  
Yelen was taken aback by with Lord Li said. For a while, the room remained still and silent as everyone waited for Yelen's answer.  
  
"Father is no longer in the mansion. He should be somewhere in Korea." Yelen answered.  
  
"Korea?" Kero repeated with disbelieve while all the others looked confused.  
  
"He told me this morning that he felt a strong force in Korea and that he will check it out once he got Ying Yuan with him." Yelen said. She was looking down at the floor as she spoke like a little child who had did something wrong.  
  
"Which part of Korea?" Lord Li asked.  
  
"It's near Seoul." Yelen replied.  
  
"Is that all you know?" Lord Li asked. It's clear to everyone that Lord Li is questioning Yelen like a criminal.  
  
"The person who harmed Sakura's brother is not Father. It's someone else. It's our real enemy. It's a dark magician's supporter." Yelen answered.  
  
"Who is he? How did he know about old Mr. Li's plan?" Kero asked.  
  
"His name was Willis before he joined the dark forces. Then, His name changed and become Black Guardian." Yelen said.  
  
"How does he look like? We need to know that if we are going to find him." Lord Li asked.  
  
"The Black Guardian is dressed in black with a stamp on the back of his hand to signify that he is from the dark forces. His voice is deep and had a sense of hatred with every word he spoke. His face is hooded up but when the hood s down, his face was disfigured with scars scattering everywhere, souvenirs from the endless battles he won in the past." Sakura suddenly spoke, giving a detailed description of the Black Guardian.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How is this? Things are taking big turns at this point. See what happens next in the next chapter! R&R everyone! 


	21. Finding them

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"How did you know that? Not many has ever seen him, let alone seen him when his hood is down. And how did you know about him? I thought you have little knowledge about the Magical World and its past." Eriol asked.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked everyone as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep.  
  
"The Black Guardian. You describe him like you have seen him before." Syaoran said.  
  
"Who is the Black Guardian? I don't remember anyone whose name is Black Guardian." Sakura said, more confused than ever.  
  
"You don't know who is he? Then how did you know how he looks like?" Yelen asked.  
  
"I don't know what you people are talking about. Did I say something about this Black Guardian?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes." Everyone replied.  
  
Sakura was stunned by the unity of everyone answering her question.  
  
"I.I did?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"Why would we want to lie about that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What did I say? And where is Ying Yuan? And how's Oniichan? Did you manage to save him?" Sakura asked, sounding more and more worried.  
  
"First, you described the Black Guardian in details, Ying Yuan is kidnapped by my grandfather and we didn't manage to save your brother. He was captured by the Black Guardian along with Yue, I assumed." Syaoran answered all of Sakura's questions.  
  
"What?!" Sakura cried in shock.  
  
"He's right. Everything he said was true." Eriol said.  
  
"Then what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you all be trying to do something about it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We were doing something. We were learning more about this enemy whom we are dealing with." Nakuru replied.  
  
"That's all? You didn't save my brother? You didn't find Ying Yuan?" Sakura cried in horror.  
  
Everybody nodded and remained silent.  
  
"Oh my Lord!" Sakura cried and suddenly fall onto the bed, deep asleep.  
  
"She is too tired. Let her rest for a while and she will feel a lot better." Lord Li said.  
  
"Sakura was right, we should be trying to contact Ying Yuan and Touya and Yue. We can start be feeling for their aura." Kero said.  
  
"There is no way that we could feel their auras from such a far distance, try something else." Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Kerberos, you and Yue are connected by the magical bonds. Try to search for Yue's presence. It could locate Yue and Touya's location." Lord Li ordered.  
  
"What about Ying Yuan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Father should be looking for the Black Guardian. When we find where Yue and Touya is, Ying Yuan would be near there." Lord Li said.  
  
"While Kero is at that, we will spit up into two groups. One to search information on the dark times while the other to take care and nurse Sakura back to perfect health, both physically and psychologically." Lord Li suggested.  
  
"I'll search for information. I have a whole library of ancient history books that are left by Clow Read." Eriol said.  
  
"I'll help you with that." Suppi volunteered his help.  
  
"Good. I'll also search for information." Lord Li said.  
  
"I'll take care of Sakura. I can't stand reading books." Nakuru said.  
  
"Me too! Sakura is my best friend. I won't be able to do anything right without knowing that she is alright." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'll take care of Sakura too!" Syaoran volunteered.  
  
"No. I want you to look up for information. You know the history of the magical times well. Sakura will be well taken care of by Tomoyo, Nakuru and Yelen." Lord Li said.  
  
"Ok." Syaoran agreed unwillingly.  
  
"Then let's get to work!" Lord Li said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How is this? Please R&R, I really want to know how you guys (or girls) feel about my story. This is my first fan fiction and every review means a lot to me. Lastly, I would like to wish everyone a happy Lunar New Year! 


	22. Insane

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"I have just called Kaho. She will send all my books here while we start on the books you have here." Eriol said.  
  
"I thought you said it is impossible to transport all your books overseas?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It is difficult but not impossible. I got Kaho to booked a whole plane to transport the books here. She will get some help from her friends to help her pack the books into the boxes." Eriol replied.  
  
"It sounds like it will take a long time." Lord Li said, feeling a bit worried.  
  
"She will manage." Eriol said.  
  
The three of them walked into the library to find Suppi already reading an ancient-looking book.  
  
"How did you manage to find the library?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"When I create Suppi, I gave him the power of a map. He is able to find his way through the most complicated maze if he has to." Eriol explained.  
  
"I didn't mean that. The library was locked with the most powerful locks to protect the books. How did he open those locks?" Syaoran asked with disbelieve.  
  
"That is another power which I gave him. He can open or create all kinds of locks." Eriol explained.  
  
"Don't you feel that it is a very dangerous power to give?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No. I find it very interesting." Eriol said.  
  
"Fine. Let's get started with the books." Lord Li said.  
  
The three of them looked for the information while Sakura is recovering under the care of Nakuru, Tomoyo and Yelen.  
  
"I can feed myself, you know." Sakura said.  
  
"No! You'll turn the bowl over, you are too weak. Let me feed you." Tomoyo insisted and offered a spoon of porridge to Sakura.  
  
"Alright. I don't think you will give in to me." Sakura said, defeated and swallowed the porridge.  
  
"You are right. I will not give in to you. You have to recover soon. Lord Li said that you are one of the keys of defeating the dark magician." Tomoyo said.  
  
Immediately, Sakura fell silent and didn't say anything. She had been very sensitive to words like find Ying Yuan or Touya or defeat the dark magician. She always becomes very quiet when these words are mentioned.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and said, "Sakura, you shouldn't run away from the truth. You always become so quiet and depressed when I remind you of the truth. Everyone needs you to be strong. You had never failed me and I hope you won't now."  
  
Sakura remained silent as if she had heard nothing of what Tomoyo said. Then, Tomoyo did something very shocking. Tears flow from her eyes as she pull Sakura's shoulders and try to shake her awake.  
  
"What happened to you? Worst things had happened to us before and you never lost hope. But look at you now, your two closest families are not here and you run away from the truth that you have to save them! They could be suffering and you are pretending that they don't even exist! Please wake up now Sakura, I beg you." Tomoyo cried and fell to her knees.  
  
Sakura was totally taken aback by Tomoyo's reaction. She knelt down and said in a soothing voice, "Please don't cry."  
  
Tomoyo was overjoyed and hugged Sakura but Sakura said, "That's my good girl. I'll get you a sweet but you have to promise me that you will never cry again."  
  
Tomoyo was confused. She didn't understand what Sakura said.  
  
"Sing me a song before I give you the sweet, Ying Yuan." Sakura told Tomoyo.  
  
That was when Tomoyo realized that Sakura was becoming insane. Tomoyo let out a cry of agony and collapsed into tears.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This is another chapter. Good or bad, Please R&R. You can give me ideas on the story or just a word of encouragement or even tell me how bad I am as an author and should never write again. Just please, I beg you, please R&R. 


	23. The Land of Bears

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Look in here!" Suppi said.  
  
"I don't want to look anymore! We have been looking for days and we still couldn't find anything close to the dark times. My strength is time travel, not reading!" Lord Li exclaimed.  
  
"No. This is something we are looking for. 'The dark magician resides at the land of bears, surrounded by thousands of followers chanting and practicing different spells. Only the chosen girls have the power to break the circle of dark magic. All with the heart of white shine looks forward to the day of victory that will clear out dark magic.'" Suppi read out.  
  
"The land of bears?" Syaoran thought. "Where could that be?"  
  
"That is where Father is. Korea, the land of bear's descendants." Lord Li said.  
  
"You mean we took days to look over in the library when we could have been in Korea long ago since we will eventually be there anyway?" Syaoran asked in disbelieve.  
  
"I hate to say this, but, yes. You are right." Lord Li said.  
  
"Then let's get the others and head to Korea." Eriol said and walked out of the library.  
  
"Daidouji-san, pack the bags. We are going to Korea." Eriol said as he walked into the Sakura's room where Tomoyo would be.  
  
Upon seeing the situation of the room, Eriol can only stare. Holding a baby doll in her arms, Sakura tried to feed it with a milk bottle with Tomoyo desperately trying to get the bottle away from Sakura. Tomoyo was crying and Sakura seems annoyed with Tomoyo.  
  
"Why are you standing by the door? Your eyes will pop out if you continue staring." Syaoran joked.  
  
Syaoran then saw what Eriol saw and went into the room.  
  
"Sakura? Why is Tomoyo crying? And where did you get that doll? I didn't know you still play will dolls." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura ignored Syaoran and continue 'feeding' the doll. Tomoyo just cried harder and gave up trying to take the bottle away.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what is going on in this room?" Lord Li exclaimed.  
  
"Sak.kura.lost.lost.her mind!" Tomoyo managed to squeeze the words out of her mouth before collapsing into another fit of tears.  
  
"How could that be? Sakura was all cheerful two days ago!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
Lord Li was horrified by the situation but he was calm and took action. He put Sakura to sleep with his magic and got Tomoyo to pack the bags. He dragged Syaoran away from Sakura and ordered him to pack his bags too.  
  
"Why did you drag me away? I want to be with Sakura! How could you still think of going to Korea?" Syaoran shouted at Lord Li.  
  
"Syaoran! Please maintain your respect for me! We are going to Korea now whether Sakura is in her right mind or not! We cannot delay everything just because of her!" Lord Li reprimanded.  
  
"Sakura is the key to everything. Didn't you say that?" Syaoran said politely.  
  
"She still is. But what can we do here? We can try to do something when we get to Korea. Now, pack your bags." Lord Li said and left him to go to his room.  
  
Within 1 hour, the gang is ready to leave for Korea. However, at this point of time, someone wearing a black hood appeared.  
  
"Black Guardian?..." Kero hesitated.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you everyone for the reviews. It is relieving to know that you like my story. I know I am very slow in updating the chapters but I am really too busy. Please understand and that I will try my best to produce the best story soon as well as I can. Lastly, please R&R for the chapter. Thank You. 


	24. The fight of the Black Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
Everyone except Sakura was shocked to see Black Guardian in person. For a moment, they couldn't move but Black Guardian had already performed his first spell. He chanted an incantation and black fire surround the gang. The fire constantly changes its color, each one produce more heat than the others. Everyone couldn't think properly due to the intense heat. Tomoyo and Sakura were the first to collapse under the heat.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Syaoran forced himself to think right and he took out his sword and elemental papers.  
  
"Water god! Put out the fire!" Syaoran chanted.  
  
Water appeared and flew towards the fire but it was dried out before it even reaches the fire.  
  
"Darn!" Syaoran shouted angrily.  
  
The Black Guardian laughed out evilly and performed another spell to make the fire more intense than ever.  
  
"Let's do our spells together!" Lord Li shouted to Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
Lord Li and Eriol both took out their staff. Lord Li's staff looked like a long walking stick with a dragon head at the top. Syaoran chanted the incantation again while Lord Li and Eriol just point their staff at the fire; both could perform spells with their will. Water rushed out and flew towards the fire but it too got dried out before it reaches the fire.  
  
The Black Guardian laughed louder and his voice crackled with evil as he laughs. Suddenly, the fire was put out totally. The Black Guardian was shocked and looked around him for the person who put out the fire. There, standing right behind the Black Guardian, was Syaoran's daughter, Ying Yuan.  
  
"You will not achieve what you want. I am trained to do magic more powerful than you! Together with my parents, I will destroy dark magic!" Ying Yuan said with courage and determination.  
  
"I wouldn't leave without a fight, little girl, or should I say, the chosen girl." Black Guardian said with his deep voice.  
  
"If that is what you have to do to leave us alone, that will be what you will get!" Ying Yuan said and goes to a fighting stance with her staff poised nicely in her hands. The staff is gold in color and at the top, a red heart surrounded with white ribbons that flew in the wind, glow in a beautiful gold color.  
  
"Lightning!" Ying Yuan commanded and lightning came from the sky to strike the Black Guardian.  
  
The Black Guardian chanted an incantation and the lightning deflected and attacks the gang.  
  
"Shield!"  
  
A pink shield formed and protected the gang from being strike by lightning. Everyone turned to see who did the work.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed with joy.  
  
"I thought you will never be awake ever again." Nakuru joked.  
  
"Protect Tomoyo and stay in the shield. I will go and help Ying Yuan." Sakura said  
  
"I'll go with you." Syaoran said.  
  
"No! Stay here!" Sakura commanded and she ran towards Ying Yuan.  
  
"Sword!" Ying Yuan commanded. Tiny yet sharp swords appeared and shoot towards Black Guardian.  
  
The Black Guardian deflected the swords but little did he know that the swords were only used as a distraction. The real attack was behind him. Sakura held her sword high and slashed the Black Guardian into half.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The Black Guardian screamed in agony and dissolve into sand-like particles that flew away with the wind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How is this chapter? This is the first time I write about fighting so tell me how is it. I want to know my standards to prepare and improve myself so that I can write better fighting scenes. And if you think my story is ending, think again. Clue: The Black Guardian is only a supporter, not the Dark Magician. Please R&R. This chapter is very important to me so if I don't receive more than 5 reviews, I will not try to update as fast as I could! (^__^) 


	25. Hijacked

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Mama! Papa!" Ying Yuan exclaimed excitedly as she ran towards her parents.  
  
The family hugged tightly for a long time until Ying Yuan was aching all over.  
  
"I missed you!" Ying Yuan cried.  
  
"We were so worried about you!" Syaoran said at the same time.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything. She was too happy that her daughter is finally back.  
  
"Let's get inside. We have stories to share." Lord Li said, inviting everyone into the living room.  
  
Once everyone has settled down on the sofas, they told each other about what happened when Ying Yuan was away.  
  
"It was Great-Granddad who brought me away. He brought me to a palace in Guangdong. It was old and damaged but still comfortable to live in. He taught me how to control and use my magic. It was tough to train day and night but Great-Granddad told me that I must be ready to fight the dark magician. I tried very hard but I still couldn't do the difficult spells. I was upset about my slow progress but Great-Granddad assured me that I am doing very well. Now, I could control my magic and do simple spells." Ying Yuan briefly talked about what happened to her.  
  
"Where is your Great-Granddad?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe still in Guangdong but he might have already left. He said he needed to go to Korea for some important matters." Ying Yuan replied.  
  
"That was where we are heading." Eriol said.  
  
"If Old Mr. Li is going there, we must also start on our journey." Kero thought aloud.  
  
"Kero is right. We must go according to plan and the next step is to go Korea." Lord Li said.  
  
They load the luggage into the limousines and travel to the airport. They were unable to take the family's plane to Korea as the trip was decided too suddenly and the plane did not have the time to prepare for the flight. Everyone was going to Korea except Yelen who volunteered to stay in Hong Kong and wait for any instructions.  
  
"Take care of yourselves and defeat the Dark Magician. I'll be at the Mansion to receive any instructions." Yelen said before leaving.  
  
The gang boarded the crowded plane and they took their seats in the first- class section.  
  
"Remember, think before you speak." Sakura reminded Ying Yuan.  
  
The plane rose into the air smoothly until a sudden jerk on the plane caused everyone to fall on their seats.  
  
"What is going on?" Lord Li asked.  
  
Just then, the intercom came on.  
  
"Welcome to flight QN 196. Thank you for taking Whole World Airlines. This is your hijacker, Dark Magician, speaking."  
  
Screams of fear and horror filled the plane as the passengers heard the word "hijacker". The gang quickly stood up from their seats and rushed towards the cockpit. There, standing at the cockpit facing the intercom system, was none other than the Dark Magician himself. Bodies of the pilots littered the cockpit. There were no signs of struggle as the Dark Magician has killed all the pilots with a simple death spell.  
  
"Let the other passengers go! Your target is us, not them. Killing them will not do you any good!" Sakura said.  
  
"Killing one and killing a hundred doesn't make a difference to me, young lady." Dark Magician's deep, low voice rang out.  
  
Sakura didn't know what to say and remained silent. Ying Yuan took out her staff and tried to make a deal with the enemy.  
  
"I'll go with you to the dark world if you let the passengers go. If not, I'll fight you with all my might and I guarantee you that my family and I will defeat you!"  
  
"Ying Yuan!" Sakura and Syaoran cried worriedly.  
  
"It's alright. Either way, I believe that we will win this battle at the very end." Ying Yuan said as she tried to assure her parents.  
  
"You're right! This isn't a fight between you and the Dark Magician. It is a fight between Light and Dark, Good and Evil. We will all assist you because 'All with the heart of white shine looks forward to the day of victory that will clear out dark magic'" Lord Li said with confidence.  
  
"So, what is your choice?" Ying Yuan prompted the Dark Magician.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, this is another chapter! Hope you all enjoy reading it. I thank everyone for their reviews. To Kita: I am now writing when the idea comes. So, I am not sure if I will write an Epilogue to this story. As usual, please R&R. 


	26. Horror on the plane

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A/N: Please read this before you read chap 26 of troublesome child. This chapter would be very scary and rated as horror. If you are very disturbed by horror stories, I advise you not to read chapter 26. I have posted another chapter on the web as a substitution for those who missed out on chapter 26.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"What makes you think that you have the right to make me choose, little girl?" the Dark Magician asked with amusement.  
  
"I believe that you knew my importance to the magical world. If not, why is the great Lord himself standing here right in front of me?" Ying Yuan was filled with confidence.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran smiled. Ying Yuan had matured a lot for a six-year-old. They were very proud of their daughter.  
  
Ying Yuan's words proven to be true as the Dark Magician's wicked smile fade and tightened into a straight line. Finally, he made a decision.  
  
"I'll accept your offer and release the passengers."  
  
"I am glad you made a wise decision." Lord Li said.  
  
The Dark Magician chanted something under his breath and instantly, the noise made by panicking passengers stop.  
  
"I have sent them away. You will come with me now." Dark Magician said, pointing to Ying Yuan.  
  
Ying Yuan stepped out and walked towards the Dark Magician. Worry started to overwhelm Sakura. Syaoran gave his girlfriend a comforting hug.  
  
Lord Li felt suspicious. The Dark Magician would never keep his promise. How could he have sent the passengers away this time?  
  
"Wait!" Lord Li stopped Ying Yuan. "Where did you send the passengers to?"  
  
"I sent them away, just like you want me to. Come with me now, Ying Yuan, we have a deal." Dark Magician smiled slyly.  
  
Lord Li grabbed Ying Yuan on the arm and stopped her from taking another step. "I asked you WHERE exactly you sent the passengers to."  
  
"We have a deal. You never told me where to send those idiots to so I sent them away. Away to Hell." Dark Magician said.  
  
"What!?" Ying Yuan exclaimed.  
  
The Dark Magician just grinned. Ying Yuan ran to the passengers' cabin to check it out. What she saw was something to gruesome for a young child like her. Knifes and swords were all over the place. Some were stabbed onto the passengers' cold and lifeless bodies. Some has clearly separated the bodies from their limbs and heads. Few even have their organs spill out from their abdomens or chests. Blood can be seen at every corner, the chairs and walls were stained with blood and blood dripped from the ceiling and the floor is flooded by the red liquid. The smell was unbearable. Tears flow freely from Ying Yuan's eyes. She never thought that the screams last heard from the cabin were not screams of panic and fright but screams of pain and horror.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were starting to worry about Ying Yuan. Surely taking a look wouldn't take so long? They went to the cabin and Sakura screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Hearing the scream, the Dark Magician grinned wider while the others rushed to the cabin. Just like Syaoran, the gang turned white with fright or green with disgust. Tomoyo rushed forward to hug and comfort Ying Yuan. Lord Li was the first to recover. His face soon turned to a deep red co lour. He was mad. Very, very mad. He knew that the Dark Magician might have killed them but such bloody and painful death had never crossed his mind. He dashed towards the Dark Magician. Upon seeing the big and evil grin on the Dark Magician's face, Lord Li lost control of his anger and he pointed his staff at his face. Flames burst out from the dragon's mouth and flew towards the Dark Magician. The intense flames did no harm to the Dark Magician since he has a strong shield that protects him all the time. Laughter from the dark magician rang out loudly throughout the plane. Then, he disappeared in a flash. Screams and cries were heard from the cabin. The Dark Magician had taken both Ying Yuan and Sakura with him and became the winner of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! I have finally finished the chapter! It took a long time because I had writer's block for many days and loads of homework on the others. I know this chapter is very scary but I need to make the Dark Magician really Evil and Cruel. Please encourage (or scold) me with your reviews. I really, really wish that I will receive more reviews since I always get new ideas on how to continue the story when I read one. So please R&R. I thank you very much. 


	27. The winner on the plane

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"What makes you think that you have the right to make me choose, little girl?" the Dark Magician asked with amusement.  
  
"I believe that you knew my importance to the magical world. If not, why is the great Lord himself standing here right in front of me?" Ying Yuan was filled with confidence.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran smiled. Ying Yuan had matured a lot for a six-year-old. They were very proud of their daughter.  
  
Ying Yuan's words proven to be true as the Dark Magician's wicked smile fade and tightened into a straight line. Finally, he made a decision.  
  
"I'll accept your offer and release the passengers."  
  
"I am glad you made a wise decision." Lord Li said.  
  
The Dark Magician chanted something under his breath and instantly, the noise made by panicking passengers stop.  
  
"I have sent them away. You will come with me now." Dark Magician said, pointing to Ying Yuan.  
  
Ying Yuan stepped out and walked towards the Dark Magician. Worry started to overwhelm Sakura. Syaoran gave his girlfriend a comforting hug.  
  
Lord Li felt suspicious. The Dark Magician would never keep his promise. How could he have sent the passengers away this time?  
  
"Wait!" Lord Li stopped Ying Yuan. "Where did you send the passengers to?"  
  
"I sent them away, just like you want me to. Come with me now, Ying Yuan, we have a deal." Dark Magician smiled slyly.  
  
Lord Li grabbed Ying Yuan on the arm and stopped her from taking another step. "I asked you WHERE exactly you sent the passengers to."  
  
"We have a deal. You never told me where to send those idiots to so I sent them away. Away to Hell." Dark Magician said.  
  
"What!?" Ying Yuan exclaimed.  
  
The Dark Magician just grinned. Ying Yuan ran to the passengers' cabin to check it out.  
  
The passengers seemed to be sleeping soundly on their seats. But how could the whole plane fell into complete sleep? Ying Yuan moved nearer to the passengers. She noticed that there was no sound of breathing and that the passengers were all dead. The Dark Magician had clearly used the same spell he used for killing the pilots and killed everyone on the plane. Ying Yuan was horrified and couldn't move for a long time.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were worried about their daughter and decided to look for her. They found her kneeling on the floor in the passengers' cabin, shocked and terrified. Having seen the pilots in the cockpit, both realized that the Dark Magician had indeed sent them away. Sakura and Syaoran controlled their emotions and carried Ying Yuan away from the cabin. They found some milk and tried to feed Ying Yuan the milk to calm her down. However, the poor six-year-old could not think about anything but the undeserved deaths of the passengers.  
  
Ying Yuan's fear soon turns into anger. She quickly dashed to the cockpit and called for her staff. Standing beside Ying Yuan was Lord Li who also had his staff out. They attacked when Sakura and Syaoran got there.  
  
"Ying Yuan, don't do that! Don't kill!" Sakura yelled.  
  
However, Ying Yuan had lost her mind to anger. Further more, she has got Lord Li by her side. She continued to attack.  
  
"Moonlight Poison!" Ying Yuan shouted.  
  
A light shone onto the Dark magician from Ying Yuan's staff. At the same time, Lord Li sent out a long golden dragon that warps around the Dark Magician. The golden dragon prevented the Dark magician from moving while the poison from the light eat away his soul. The Dark Magician started to glow purple. It was a sign that the poison is working however, it was the other way round. The Dark Magician's powers was protecting him from the poison. Sensing this, Ying Yuan sent out more poison moonlight from her staff. The Dark Magician soon broke through the golden dragon while Ying Yuan fell weak onto the ground. Lord Li gathered his last energy and sent out the fire. It didn't hurt the Dark Magician at all. The Dark Magician disappeared in a flash, taking both Ying Yuan and Sakura away with him. ~*~*~*~  
  
How's the chapter? It took a very long time for me to finish the chapter since I prepared two different descriptions for the fight and death of the passengers. Please R&R. 


	28. Stop treating me like a kid!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"This will hurt a bit." Tomoyo said as she bandaged Syaoran's wound.  
  
The blast of fire had that Lord Li sent out had bounced back and hurt Syaoran who didn't notice the fire and Eriol who used his body to protect his beloved Tomoyo. The plane had been set to auto-pilot and there were still traces of death everywhere. Syaoran was anxious to get his future wife and daughter back, as well as Touya and Yue. However, there were more urgent problems.  
  
Having a company of 1 kid, 5 teenagers, 1 adult and two cat-like creatures, no one had any idea of how to explain the situation of the plane when they land. In fact, they didn't know how to land! Having only 3 more hours before they land, they decided that they had better think of a solution. After all, who will believe that a dark magician from the past had murdered all the passengers and pilots on the plane except them?  
  
"How about not landing at all?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"We can't stay on the plane forever. The fuel will run out sooner or later too." Eriol answered.  
  
"Then let's find a safe place to land like Syaoran's house." Nakuru suggested.  
  
"My house isn't big enough for a jet plane to land. There is not enough fuel to return to Hong Kong anyway. Plus how would you explain the deaths of all those passengers? Not to mention that my house is not safe at all. Anyone with eyes can see that a jet plane had landed at a private estate. And let me remind you that no one here knows how to land a plane." Syaoran said.  
  
"Then what do we do? We don't know how to land the plane, we can't find a place to land and we couldn't account for the deaths of all those people. I feel like setting a fire on this dumb plane and die together with all those people!" Nakuru screamed.  
  
"That's a good idea. We could make this plane fall into sea by setting a fire on it and before we have to chance to die, we can fly out of the plane, pretending that we were never on the plane." Lord Li said.  
  
"But the airport staff knows that we were on this plane. How would you explain that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Pretend and deny all possibilities that we were on the plane. We don't really have a choice" Lord Li said.  
  
"I guess we have no choice. We had to get off this plane without police taking us in for murderers of few hundred people." Eriol said.  
  
"Spinel Sun, check out where is the nearest ocean." Lord Li ordered.  
  
"Well, we are flying over it." Suppi said.  
  
"Good. All of us know how to fly, right?" Lord Li asked.  
  
Syaoran raised his hand. "I don't know how to fly."  
  
"Shouldn't you have learned how to many years ago?" Lord Li asked in disbelief.  
  
"I was supposed to be then I was sent to Japan to collect the Clow cards." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Which you never succeed in too." Nakuru added.  
  
"No one asked for your opinion." Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Stop that childish act! I'll send you down to Korea first. You will wait there until we got there okay?" Lord Li told Syaoran.  
  
"I am not a child. I know all that." Syaoran protest about his treatment.  
  
"Em. I guess you have to send me down with Li-kun. I don't have any magic." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I understand that. Keep an eye on Syaoran. He used to love running about and getting himself lost when he was young." Lord Li said.  
  
"You can count on me!" Tomoyo said with a little amusement.  
  
"I am not a child anymore. Stop treating me like one!" Syaoran protested again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! This chapter is a bit funny. I was trying to cheer up since the hateful mid-year exams are approaching. Please R&R. Just one word would make my day better, even a simple one like 'bad'. So, please, I beg you! Please R&R. 


	29. Someone's coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Do you really think we should do this?" Tomoyo said, beginning to have doubts about the plan.  
  
"Come on. Don't tell me that you are chickening out now." Syaoran sigh.  
  
"I am not! It is just that what will happen to all these people?" Tomoyo said, referring to the passengers.  
  
"Well, unless you can revive them, we will have to leave them on the plane" Syaoran said, as a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"But I feel sorry for them! They are so unlucky to be on the same plane as we are. Shouldn't we at least return them to their families?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, the whole point of drowning this plane is to leave the plane with no evidence of us in this plane." Syaoran growled as he tried to control his temper.  
  
"Is there any other way to leave this plane? Drowning seems like a horrible way to die." Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Not unless you think that burning the plane is better." Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence filled the air until Lord Li perform his magic to send the two down to the ground without warning. The two fell onto the ground with a loud bang. However, the crowd that was already on the streets did not realize Syaoran and Tomoyo's sudden appearance.  
  
"Couldn't you at least warn us before you send you here, you old freak?!" Syaoran shouted into the sky.  
  
The crowd stopped in their pace and all of the people stared at Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
"Haha.haha" Syaoran laughed. The crowd shakes their heads quietly then they continue on their way to their destinations.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"What?" Syaoran jumped a foot.  
  
"You called me an old freak. Do you remember?" Lord Li asked.  
  
"Sorry." Syaoran quickly apologize.  
  
"Good. All the time that we spend together turned you into such a rebellious person." Lord Li reprimanded.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The magical center is at Mt Sorak in South Korea near Seoul. The Dark Magician is most likely there." Lord Li said.  
  
"How are we going there?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Let's not take plane." Suppi said.  
  
"You can't take plane there either, so, don't worry. I think we can rent a helicopter. It is the fastest way there." Eriol said.  
  
Suppi showed a look of disgust.  
  
"I think Suppi meant that he didn't want to take anymore aircrafts or anything similar." Tomoyo said, coming to the rescue.  
  
"It is impossible to get to Seoul and up Mt Sorak if we don't take the helicopter. Land transports are too slow. It would take days to get to Mt Sorak." Lord Li said.  
  
"It is okay, Tomoyo. If he really don't want to ride the helicopter, he can fly." Eriol said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They rent a helicopter and within 2 hours, they are on the peak of Mt Sorak.  
  
"It's beautiful." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Snow covered everything on the Mountain. Though, there is already a thick layer of snow on the ground which shows that it had been snowing for days, lovely white snow still drifted down. Everything was quiet as they admired the beautiful scenery.  
  
"Someone's coming!" Lord Li exclaimed suddenly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How's the chapter? For those who had watched the Korean drama, Winter Sonata, or live in Korea, you will agree with me that Mt Sorak is a very beautiful place. Since Singapore is hot all year round, I never saw snow until the day when I went to Korea. I will never forget that moment! Please R&R. 


	30. Hotel worker?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
Quickly, they try to find a place to hide. However, in the middle of the mountains, there is nothing but bare trees that everyone can see if someone hides behind it.  
  
"Don't panic. I'll do the shield spell so that no one can see us." Lord Li said.  
  
Lord Li took out his staff but he was too late. The 'someone' already saw them.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to Mt Sorak. The scenery is very nice out here. However, the weather is turning bad. So, I advice you all to return to the small cabin before the wind comes in. Thank you." The 'someone' said in Korean.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I know who are you?" Tomoyo asked politely in Japanese.  
  
The 'someone' seems surprised that they are from Japan. However, with a smile, he showed that he speaks in Japanese.  
  
"I am one of the workers from the nearby Sorak Hotel. I have come to warn the tourists up here on the mountain to return to the small cabin before the wind comes in. The weather can turn bad within seconds on mountains."  
  
"Thank You." Tomoyo said with a smile. Turning to the gang, "Why don't we get inside before the wind blows us away."  
  
The gang nodded their heads and quickly went into the small cabin.  
  
The small cabin was actually quite big. It was three stories tall. The first story was where the cable cars that led to the Hotel were. The second story was the dining café and the third is build like a tower for the tourist to admire the scenery from the inside.  
  
The gang settled down at the fire place in the café while they discussed what to do next.  
  
"This is terrible! I cannot sense any magic aura anywhere here. What if the Dark Magician is not here at all? Wouldn't our trip be a waste of time?" Syaoran burst out anxiously.  
  
"I am sure that the Dark Magician is around here. His hideout could be protected so that no one knows that they are there. Just calm yourselves down. We will go searching for the hideout once the storm dies down." Lord Li said decisively.  
  
Moments later, the worker the gang met earlier came into the room.  
  
"The cable cars had stopped working because of the strong wind and so please make yourselves comfortable in this café. Please do not go outside."  
  
With that, the worker went into a room that seems to be the kitchen.  
  
"Why is the café so quiet? Shouldn't there be waiters?" Eriol said suddenly.  
  
"Hey! You're right! I'll call that worker out and ask him." Nakuru then shouted loudly "Waiter! Waiter!"  
  
"Please don't shout.Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Tomoyo cried.  
  
The room is now shaking violently and things start to disappear. Within minutes, the entire room has disappeared. The gang found themselves feeling cold in a deep mountain cave. Then, an eerie voice is heard.  
  
"Welcome to the Dark Cave."  
  
~*~*~*~ I had the worst writer's block ever. But this chapter is finally finished. Please R&R. 


	31. Death is near

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Who is that?" Tomoyo shivered.  
  
"Welcome, honored guests." the voice was heard again.  
  
A man appeared from the dark shadows of the cave. He held a candle in his hands, no wait, the candle was floating in has hands. Wearing a hood, the gang could not make out his face.  
  
"Do you remember me?" The man asked, lifting his hood.  
  
The gang gasped. The man was the worked from the Hotel!  
  
"What happened to his face?" Nakuru whispered in shock.  
  
Scars filled the man's face like the Black Guardian's. With the scars, the gang could hardly recognize him from the kind and polite worker.  
  
"Please come with me. My master is awaiting in the grand room." The man said and walked towards the dark shadows, deeper into the cave.  
  
The gang followed and soon found themselves in a big empty room with only one chair in the back of the room. The room is lighted by dozens of fire sticks (what do you call these?) that floated on the walls.  
  
"You are here." A deep voice rang out, a voice that the gang is already familiar with.  
  
"Where are Sakura, Ying Yuan, Touya and Yue?!" Syaoran shouted to the Dark Magician.  
  
"They are fine. for now" The Dark Magician replied, pointing to the floor.  
  
An image appeared, showing the four people in deep sleep. They are confined in casket-like beds with glass covers. They look pale and weak and the only sign that prove that they are not dead is the slight rise and fall of the chest.  
  
"What did you do to them!" Lord Li demanded angrily.  
  
"I am slowly draining them of the magic. You should have seen them. They struggled and threatened me. One even tried to hit me with magic. Then, they slowly get tired and now, you see that they are near death. The girls might still be okay but the boy and the guardian is left with only one last breath" The Dark Magician said with a sly smile.  
  
Hearing this, Syaoran could no longer suppress his anger and gave the Dark Magician a punch. Before the punch could hit him, the shield that protects the Dark Magician repels the hit and sent Syaoran flying to the walls.  
  
Syaoran moaned in pain. The hit had broken his hip bone.  
  
"I offer you two choices. One is to return and wait for death and the other is to join me." The Dark Magician said.  
  
"Never! Not a single chance! We will fight and win you. You will not conquer the world!" Lord Li shouted.  
  
"Haha." The Dark Magician chuckled. "Confident, aren't we? The little girl said the same thing on the plane but victory still belongs to me isn't it?"  
  
Angered, Lord Li clenched his fists and summoned his staff.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Done! Sorry to leave it hanging but I don't want the chapters to be too long. Please R&R. The faster and more you review, the faster I will update. 


	32. Light will forever shine through darknes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Wait." Eriol said to Lord Li who wanted to attack.  
  
Lord Li regained his right mind and reluctantly put down his staff.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Touya, Yue, Ying Yuan and Sakura are dieing! If we don't save them quick, we will be too late! Do you want that to happen?!" Nakuru screamed at Eriol.  
  
"We don't want that to happen but if we attack by anger just like when we are on the plane, we will be defeated in the same way. We need to calm ourselves down, organize and think. This is his secret base. There could be many supporters all around this place and we could easily be out numbered. Plus he IS very strong. If we divide ourselves and attack separately, then we will lose this battle." Eriol said.  
  
"He's right." Syaoran said, limping towards them. "We must stick together and combine our powers or we would never defeat him."  
  
"Let's break though his shield first. Our attacks never really harm him because of that shield." Suppi said.  
  
"Use the Light power on him. Spinel and Ruby can use their light beams. Light will forever shine through darkness." Lord Li said.  
  
"Okay!" Everyone said.  
  
Nakuru and Suppi changed into Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. Eriol summoned his staff while Syaoran called on his sword. Tomoyo stood behind them, not wanting to be an obstruction.  
  
"Now!" Lord Li commanded and everyone attacked. Light pour out of Lord Li's dragon staff and it shot towards the Dark Magician like a huge wave. Strong light beams from Eriol's staff and Spinel's mouth hit its target while Ruby threw a light ball at the Dark Magician. Since Syaoran doesn't have light powers, he used thunder to generate light.  
  
The powers hit hard on the Dark Magician. For a brief while, the room was too bright to see what was happening. However, as the lights dim down, the gang could see that they had finally been able to hurt the Dark Magician. Feeling weak from the huge blast, the Dark Magician knelt on the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
"Where are you?" Syaoran thought desperately as he looked for Sakura.  
  
As if Sakura heard him (maybe she did!), Syaoran felt a strong and strange spirit guiding him to a room in the left corner. He dashed into the room and found the coffin-like beds. Using his sword, he slashed through the glass cover, breaking it into pieces. Almost instantly, Sakura opened her eyes and gave Syaoran a tight hug.  
  
"I missed you!" Sakura cried.  
  
"I missed you too! Now help me get the others out." Syaoran quickly said.  
  
Sakura summoned her staff and called on the sword card. The staff changed into a beautiful sword. Sakura cut through Ying Yuan's glass cover and the little girl's eyes flutter open. Syaoran did the same to Touya and Yue's glass covers but they did not wake up immediately like Ying Yuan and Sakura. They remained unconscious so Syaoran had to carry them on his back. Seeing how tough it is to lift two people on his back, Sakura used the power card on Syaoran and it helped him lighten his load. This also helped prevent more damaged to his broken hip that Sakura know nothing about.  
  
They ran out of the room and back into the grand room. There, they found Ruby and Spinel lying on the floor as they are too weak to move. Lord Li and Eriol looked worse.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. Now this is fast. I guess this is because the ideas just keep flowing to me. Please R&R. If I don't receive 7-10 reviews, I will not update the next chapter soon! 


	33. You are a demon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
Now burnt and drenched with their own blood, Lord Li and Eriol could no longer stand up. They lay on the floor, so weak and tired that they almost died. Tomoyo was already unconscious with many wounds on her.  
  
Seeing this, Sakura felt anger coming to her.  
  
"How could you do this to them?!" Sakura screamed.  
  
To that question, the Dark Magician only smiled at her.  
  
"You are a demon!" Sakura shouted at him.  
  
"I know." The Dark Magician said.  
  
Unable to control her anger anymore, she called on her staff and did a binding spell.  
  
"Restrict his movements, Storm!" Sakura commanded.  
  
Storm formed a barrier that encloses in on the Dark Magician. Since the shield that protected the Dark Magician before is broken by the gang, he could not repel or break through the barrier as easily as before.  
  
"Arrow!" Sakura commanded again.  
  
Arrow appeared and it shot an arrow at its target. As the arrow flew towards the Dark Magician, the arrow duplicate into many more and it all shoot at the evil man.  
  
The arrows hit its target and at the same time, the storm closes up on the Dark Magician. The impact caused intense smoke to fill the room. Sakura, Syaoran and Ying Yuan shielded themselves from the smoke while Lord Li and Eriol lost their last energy and fainted.  
  
When the smoke starts to clear up and the three could finally see something, they saw a big blast of fire heading towards them. Syaoran's instinct was to protect Sakura when Sakura's was to protect Ying Yuan.  
  
"Urg.!" Syaoran cried out.  
  
The fire hit Syaoran full blast and his broken hip did not help either. Sakura gasped and cried "Why did you do that for?"  
  
"I have to protect you. I lost you on the plane and I don't want to lose you again. I love you." Syaoran whispered.  
  
Now with a tear-stained face, Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly in her arms. Ying Yuan was terrified as she had never seen her parents in such a state before. Sakura was always bright and cheerful while Syaoran was forever strong and made of steel.  
  
Sensing Ying Yuan's fear, Sakura decided that she must pull herself together and fight the Dark Magician. She wiped away her tears and stared at the Dark Magician with a look of determination.  
  
"We will fight you. Both my daughter and I will defeat you just like what the book said. Ying Yuan, right?" Sakura said confidently.  
  
Ying Yuan became confident under her mother's words. And she summoned her staff.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay. The last time I didn't receive 7 reviews so I took quite a long time to update. Now, if I don't receive at least 4 reviews, I WILL NOT update the new chapter. Please R&R. Flames accepted. Oh, and I have finished writing the story so the faster you review, the earlier I will post the new chapters up and you will get to know the ending Ok? Please R&R. 


	34. The Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
With staffs out and in a fighting stance, the Dark Magician started to feel intimidated but he hid it well.  
  
"Keep him in one place, Loop!" Sakura commanded.  
  
Loop would make Dark Magician's attempts to duck or avoid any attacks unsuccessful so Sakura and Ying Yuan's attacks would hit him without fail.  
  
"Lock!" Sakura said.  
  
Lock would lock him up in Loop's area so the Dark Magician could not break through Loop's power.  
  
Now attacking, "Watery, Freeze, release!"  
  
Watery and Freeze appeared and they entwined together to form sharp ice sticks. Already lost his shield and unable to avoid any attacks, the Dark Magician took the full damage.  
  
Then, all his injuries start to take a toll on him. His magic is starting to run out from spending so much time in the future and the injuries from the past are now working. Without his shield, all the attacks that it had block or reflected would harm him now. Feeling that it is time, he used his last and strongest magical attack.  
  
Darkness filled up the room. It moved like the smoke, only faster. Soon, they could no longer see themselves in the room.  
  
"Take over darkness, Light!" Sakura commanded.  
  
Light did not move. It remained as a card. Before Sakura realized what happened, the Star staff changed back to the Star key.  
  
"Why?" Sakura stuttered, feeling scared.  
  
"You can't use your magic in a small confined place where it is filled with dark magic in all corners." A voice that clearly belonged to the Dark Magician said and it chuckled.  
  
The laughter echoed and it became louder and louder. Sakura placed her hands over her ears to lock away the noise but it did not work.  
  
"You forgot about me!" Ying Yuan's voice was heard. The laughter stopped completely, leaving the room dead silent.  
  
"Sunlight!" Ying Yuan commanded.  
  
Light filled up the room. The darkness disappeared and everyone could see that the Dark Magician is greatly weakened by it.  
  
"I can use my magic anywhere, even in places where my mama could not." Ying Yuan said proudly.  
  
"Good job!" Sakura praised her 6-year-old daughter.  
  
"That's my daughter!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Thanks!" Ying Yuan said smiling.  
  
Syaoran had slowly gained back his strength. He stood up, holding his sword, smile on his face.  
  
"Let's finish him!" They said together.  
  
"Family love, Unite!" They commanded.  
  
All their staffs and sword united and became a golden sword. A symbol of a ten-sided star with an overlapped heart is on the handle of the sword. The symbol had a pair of wings. The Sword shot towards the Dark Magician and it went through him. No blood was seen on the Sword and the Dark Magician had no visible wound on his chest where the Sword hit him. Darkness from Dark Magician's body flew away like bats before he collapsed.  
  
The Sword had hit through the Darkness that fed on his heart and dispersed it so that it would no longer infest the pure heart. The sudden loss of energy made him fell into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah! The Dark Magician is gone! The next shall be the last chapter. 4 reviews again. Please R&R, everyone! 


	35. The End!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
A Troublesome Child By: sakuraflowergal  
  
"Ying Yuan, look what I had made for you!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly.  
  
She held up a beautiful floor-length gown and presented it to the little girl. The dress is a creamy white color that had little golden stars embroidered in the chiffon material. Rhinestones form the straps for the gown and gave it an elegant and sparkly feeling. The little slippers that came along with it were also white and had rhinestones on the lining.  
  
"Oh my god! This is gorgeous!" Ying Yuan gasped.  
  
"Let me dress you up!" Tomoyo said, dragging Ying Yuan into her room.  
  
A week after the big battle with the Dark Magician, the gang is back in Tomoyo's home in Japan. The gang, except for Touya, had a hard way worming out of Korea as they were assumed dead and missing on the sunken plane. However, one way or another, the gang had managed to convince the immigration that they had not been on the plane as Ying Yuan became sick and needed a doctor immediately. The Dark Magician woken up the day after the battle and Lord Li made a time portal and sent the now magic-less man back to his time. Touya and Yue also woke up on that day with no memories of what had happened. Since the event had not been pleasant, no one minded it.  
  
"You're beautiful!" Tomoyo said, admiring her handiwork.  
  
Dressed in the gown, Ying Yuan looked like an angel that had descended to safe all mankind. Tomoyo did her long hair into a bun and the loose strands framed her face. Adding the finishing touch, Tomoyo pinned a Rhinestone tiara in place. Now, the angel had perfectly transformed into a princess, with grace, poise and elegance.  
  
Sakura walked in with a tray full of cookies and pudding and saw the princess.  
  
"Wow, who is this princess?" Sakura teased.  
  
"Mama look, am I pretty?" Ying Yuan asked. (she asked the same question in chapter 8)  
  
"You look divine, Darling. Here, have some cookies and pudding." Sakura offered.  
  
Looking at her daughter, she can't help thinking about how much Ying Yuan have matured during the two months. She was a very young child who had extreme difficulties in controlling her magic and had turned the house over during her absence. Now, though same age, Ying Yuan could control her magic well and use them on will. Sakura smiled as her daughter took a cookie.  
  
"PUDDING!!!"  
  
Kero flew in light speed to them and grab the pudding.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"What?" Kero said as he lifted a spoon.  
  
"Where had you been? I hadn't seen you for the longest time!" Sakura said.  
  
"I fell asleep in Tomoyo's luggage until I woke up today and smelled the pudding and cookies." Kero said before swallowing a spoonful of pudding.  
  
"You mean." Sakura could not find the exact words to continue her sentence.  
  
"Hey, it seems so peaceful. Rather hard to believe that Ying Yuan is in danger of being kidnapped by the Dark Magician?" Kero said.  
  
This confirms all doubts Sakura had in her mind. Kero had slept through the entire fight when he hid in the luggage. It took quite a bit of time to retell what happened when he was asleep to Kero as he could not believe that he had lost his chance to perform!  
  
"How could I have slept through all this?!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"That is something I wanted to ask you." Sakura said.  
  
Then, a maid walked in.  
  
"Lord Li wishes to see everyone in the living room."  
  
"Ok." They replied.  
  
Moments later, the gang is in the living room with Lord Li.  
  
"Today is a full moon." Lord Li said before he paused.  
  
"So?" Touya asked, knowing that there is a second part.  
  
"So I have decided to send Ying Yuan back to her time tonight." Lord Li continued.  
  
"What?! Why so sudden?" Sakura exclaimed loudly.  
  
"It is not sudden at all. I had known that there is a full moon tonight few months ago." Lord Li said.  
  
"You planned to send her back tonight and you did not tell us until today?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Watch it. Please maintain your respect for me." Lord Li said.  
  
Sakura calmed down and she gestured Syaoran to ask the questions.  
  
"May I know why are we not informed about this plan when is directly affects us." Syaoran asked politely.  
  
"Though I had known about the full moon tonight, I never decided to send Ying Yuan back until yesterday night." Lord Li said.  
  
"Why tonight? Why not the next full moon? Why?!" Sakura asked, now close to tears.  
  
"I am sure however strong Ying Yuan is, her magic would not be able to last until next full moon. And, Ying Yuan's parents would be worried for her; after all, she had been missing from home for two months." Lord Li said.  
  
With that, Sakura fell silent. Then, without warning, Sakura got up and dashed outside. Everyone went after her and found her crying on the bridge in the garden. (Sakura runs really fast)  
  
"How can I be so selfish? I had never given your parents a thought! How worried they could be and how they could have thought that you could be dead!" Sakura sobbed.  
  
Ying Yuan and Syaoran tried to comfort her but Sakura just keep crying. Then, Lord Li said.  
  
"Stop crying. I have given you time to say your goodbyes by sending her back tonight instead of at this moment. If you are going to cry away the time, I will change the time to now."  
  
"Please don't, thank you for giving me the time." Sakura said quickly.  
  
They all went back into the house and Sakura went to her room. After a long while, she finally came out of her room and she went to the living room where she knows everyone is.  
  
"Come here, Ying Yuan." Sakura called for Ying Yuan softly.  
  
Ying Yuan walked over. She could feel that Sakura's aura had become very weak. Holding out a golden music box with beautiful rhinestones embedded in it, Sakura whispered.  
  
"This is for you. It's a music box. Open it."  
  
Ying Yuan did but the box wouldn't open.  
  
"Use your key." Sakura said, pointing to her chest.  
  
Ying Yuan took out her heart key and inserts it into the keyhole. The lock clicked open and the music box melted into a screen. Beautiful lullaby played softy as images project onto the screen. Scenes of Ying Yuan modeling Sakura's clothes and Syaoran praising Ying Yuan of a good job done were seen once again on the screen, like looking into a memory.  
  
"Oh my god! Thank you, Mama! It's beautiful. What can I say?" Ying Yuan said, touched.  
  
"Say you love me and will never forget me." Sakura said.  
  
"I love you. I will never forget the wonderful days I spent here with you. I will treasure this music box. Thank you!" Ying Yuan said and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Here, take this." Syaoran said.  
  
He showed her a sword brooch and helped her pinned it onto her gown which Tomoyo still refused to take down.  
  
"I have transferred some of my aura into it so when you carry it with you, it is like having mw with you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Thank you, Papa. I really loved it." Ying Yuan said, now sobbing.  
  
The three of them hugged tightly and it was quite awhile before they let go. Turning to the rest of the gang, the family found themselves surrounded by many people tearing up.  
  
Tomoyo stepped up and wiped away her tears. She took out a huge luggage and placed it in front of Ying Yuan.  
  
"I don't have magic and I could not give you all the wonderful gifts that your parents had given you. However, ever since you came, I had been making clothes for you. You modeled some of them but there were still many that I hadn't given you. This luggage is full of all the clothes that I had made for you."  
  
The gang sweat dropped. The clothes that Ying Yuan had modeled could hardly fill up 1/10 of the luggage and Ying Yuan had modeled MANY clothes.  
  
The rest of the gang presented their gifts to the little girl (I am not going to do the description or it will be far too long winded) and soon, it is time for Ying Yuan to go.  
  
"Don't forget about us." Nakuru said.  
  
"I wouldn't." Ying Yuan assured her.  
  
Ying Yuan walked up to Lord Li and waited for him to create a time portal.  
  
"Before you go, I want you to know why you staff and magic is of heart." Lord Li said.  
  
"Why?" Ying Yuan asked, never wondering about it.  
  
"You were the product of an extremely strong love. Once you were born, you were showered with love. Born and raised under love, your powers have developed into the shape of a heart. Your color is yellow because you have a heart of gold. You humbleness had changed the gold color into yellow as gold represents proud and arrogant." Lord Li explained.  
  
"Thank you for telling me all this." Ying Yuan said.  
  
"I tell you this because you must realize that your destiny is to share your love with all others." Lord Li said.  
  
"I know. Thank you." Ying Yuan said and she hugged him.  
  
Lord Li was taken aback by her actions. No one had ever attempt to hug him before. Then, after recovering his right mind, he hugged her back.  
  
The gang stared. No one would every think of hugging Lord Li except Ying Yuan.  
  
They pulled back and Lord Li opened up the Time Portal.  
  
Ying Yuan waved goodbye and then proceed to carry all her gifts with her (it turns out to be many, especially Tomoyo's luggage) This time, the time tunnel is bright and seems to be full of hope, unlike the dark like the tunnel in which Ying Yuan came from. Seeing this, Sakura whispered to Syaoran.  
  
"It's like how she carries many responsibilities and burdens but if you look at where she is heading, you can be sure that she is taking the one of the brightest road there is around her."  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
Finished!!! Thank you everyone who had been reading this story and more thank-yous to those who had reviewed. The last and biggest thank-you is for the people who had been reviewing regularly! (^___^) 


End file.
